Unlike in the Movies
by BlackRope2
Summary: Destiny just seemed to want to get them two together. A young girl living on her own, mets a man who is more than happy to play around. Unlike in the movies, their love story will unfold in the strangest, yet funniest ways. Of course with the help of misunderstandings, love rivals and teasing best friends. Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat and it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting**

 _Unlike in the movies, this is how they met._

~ I was late, it was obvious by how I checked my watch every five seconds, how my pace quickened with every step I took.

* _Not again, I'm sure this was the right way_. Looking at the map in my hands, I searched for the street signs once again.

 _They were engrossed by their own dilemmas and never noticed each other. Maybe their story might be turned into a movie someday, because in that moment, it was like they were following a script. On the walkway full of people, she had moved to her left to avoid collision, he had moved to his right to avoid bumping people, only to end up in each other's arms. Just like a movie sce-_

"Watch where you are going!" I barked at her, irritated by the unpleasant morning I was having.

"The same could be said to you too!" I snapped, due to the stress that was eating away my patience.

"If a small little someone, was looking where they were going, I wouldn't be wasting my breath right now, would I?" I fired back, my current bad mood being fuelled by her snappy attitude.

"Excuse me, it takes two to tango. If you, were looking where, you, were going, don't you, think you could have avoided this?" The manners and self control I had, all flew out the window as I shoved my finger at his chest with every 'you' that left my mouth.

"Well, my bad that you are so small that I couldn't see you down there." I lamely blamed her as her attitude took me back a little.

"If you must know, I am average; the perfect height for my age and weight. If somebody, wasn't freakishly big, all this could have been avoided, don't you think?" I retorted, annoyed and ready to get a move on with my shitty day.

"It sounds like to me, you are jealous." I accused with a smirk on my lips. Going with the flirty route only because I didn't have a better come back.

"Why would I be jealous of that giant body of yours?" I had my hands crossed by my chest, just curious as to why the males of the human species were nothing but curses to me.

"Because, with that child's body of yours, you can't help but look up to me." I was smiling now. Teasing her and watching her get all snappy like a little Chihuahua was making my mood better.

'Wha- you-..." I could feel a vein pop. _Of course I had to look up!_ _One: Tall man weren't common in the Japanese race. Two: Was he insinuating that I admired him? Like hell with that personality!_

"So, I also get you speechless huh? Better close your mouth, you don't want flies getting in do you?" Her reactions were nothing like other girls. The typical female would have been swooning at my feet as soon as they saw my face, but not her, she was different.

"You, you..." I struggled to get pass just how many males were egotistic in this generation. _Was it the same back then too? Were fairy tales disguising the true nature of men?_

"Me?" What was this small feisty woman going to say now? I was lost in this small town, but talking to her could do no harm.

"You, YOU PLAYBOY BAKA NUMBER 2!" I shouted as I shoved past him, pink cheeks from embarrassment as I had admired his looks despite his unpleasant personality. He was handsome, I'll admit that, but it looked like he was the type to shamelessly use his looks to his advantage. _I did not like those type one bit._

"Baka number 2?" I whispered to myself, wondering what someone had said or done to her to earn first place.

 _She continued her speed walk as her blush calmed down, one baka had already left her life, she did not need to bring in another._

 _After another victim to his charms had provided him with the correct directions, he had done a 360 degree turn and made his way to where he should have been. Both wanted to just forget how the other had elicited their mood swings._

 _Not everyone was destined to have a first meeting like in the movies._

 _Unlike the movies, they strayed from the script; rather than have a heart pounding first meeting, theirs could be described as vein popping instead._

* * *

 _A:N/ Yes, you all can harass me as to why I am starting yet another fanfic, while I have three ongoing and with my schooling on top._

... I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT!...

 _*Runs and hides away from readers._

 _But, I do promise that I am working on the other fictions and have no plans on dropping any of them. I just wanted to write a short OOC fanfic. XD_

 _Depending on reader's reactions, I plan to make this at least five chapters (That's short to me)._

 _XD_

 _*Shines a bright smile and hopes to reduce the readers anger._


	2. Chapter 2

**Group Date**

~ _Why did I even come here? Oh, that's right. My one and only friend who was in college was attending a goukon and threatened me to attend too. Even though I told her I wasn't interested in guys, even though I didn't have the time or the energy to spend on guys and oh, yeah... guys were nothing but curses to me._ I sighed as I felt the reality of the situation sink in; I was the only one still in high school.

* * *

 _Why was I here again?_

"But Moko-sssaaann, guys are nothing but curses to me." I had whined to her.

"Mo would you stop that. You can't judge the whole male species based on that one idiot. Now stop moving or I'll poke your eye out." She had ignored my worries and continued with her task.

"But this is a college goukon. Meaning, there will be college students and I'm clearly not in college!" I tried to reason with her already set mind.

"Mo, that's why I'm doing your make-up. Once I'm done, high school will have no relations with you." She had smiled and ventured forth to transform me from my usual face, to one that resembled very close to my mother's.

* * *

 _We all watch movies and like in the movies; after the two main characters that are obviously destined to be together meet, it takes days, even weeks, as they think of their first encounter before they meet again. But for this couple, their story wasn't made for a movie. Unlike in the movies, it was a mere two hours before they met again._

* * *

* _Why did I come here again?_ _Oh, that's right, he forced me._ Ever since he found out that the girl he has been crushing on was attending, he wouldn't shut up about me coming.

"But Reeeeeennnn, you have to come." He had begged me, after listing all the best qualities about his lady love and what this single night could mean.

"Why do _I_ have to come though?" I was confused, he wanted to be with her, I didn't see myself in that equation.

"Well, if you, mister popular-heart throb-that-all-girls-fall for doesn't show up, the other girls won't come. If they don't come, she won't come." He was right, girls just couldn't resist me. _No matter where I went, they would cling to me._

"RRRRRRRREEEEEEENNNNN, you have to come!" I wondered why I shared an apartment with that guy, as he haunted me all day and night until I had agreed. _What a persistent bastard._

"Great, this is the place and time. It's tomorrow, don't be late!" He skipped away to his next lecture as he daydreamed about her.

* * *

 _She was overwhelmed by how childish these college students acted when they tried to impress the opposite sex. Some guy in glasses even went to the extent of letting Kanae put makeup on him, while he blushed with every touch._

 _He was overwhelmed by how desperate some females could get. One even offered him a "quickie" in the bathroom. Scanning the room and looking for an escape route, he had excused himself and headed for a distraction._

"If it wasn't for my giant body, I wouldn't have seen you down there shorty." I greeted her, bored and just a little scared of the other females in the room. _Desperate girls can be scary._

"If it isn't the playboy, I see you are in your natural habitat." I observed the serious look on Kanae's face as she transformed the geek glass boy into a beauty. _No wonder makeup was her passion, she was good at it._

"Well, if this is my habitat, I guess you are trespassing. Don't be surprised if you get attacked." I flirtatiously threw a line at her followed by a wink. _A line that usually sent girls into putty in my hands._

"Aren't you full of yourself?" I twitched at the implications of his words. _Don't you dare blush, you can't blush in front of this egotistic maniac._ I reprimand myself.

"I would rather be full of you instead." I pushed her buttons, wanting to see where this would take me. This was a new rush, the unknown; she was unlike other girls that were so predictable.

"O" _Where all grown ups like this? Was he suggesting that, to a high school stu-. That's right, this was college students invite only, other than Kanae, they all thought I was in college too._

"Lucky you we are indoors, no flies in sight; but, don't keep that mouth open for too long, droll might start spilling out." I moved closer to her, completely curious about this mystery girl that had my attention since our first encounter.

"You, you." For the second time today, I found myself speechless yet again.

"Playboy baka number 2?" I held up the peace sign as to indicate the two. Putting my arm around her shoulder, I pushed further. "Just out of curiosity, who is number 1?"

"W-what?" TOO CLOSE! _Did this man even have a sense of personal space?_

"Who is the playboy baka number one?" Just how far did that person push her to be number one? I wanted to know. I was having more fun just talking to her than with any female I have ever met. _She's interesting._

"That's none of your business." I moved his hand away from my shoulder. Already fed up with this man.

"Come on, tell me." I followed the girl that was making her way out.

"Is it a friend?" She didn't reply. "An ex?" She flinched. "So, it's an ex-boyfriend huh?" She stopped.

"Would you stop! Go bother some big-breasted mindless-female that will fall at your feet only for your looks; because my friend, your personality is less than shit!" I told him. We were now in the empty hallway.

"Oh, are you saying you wouldn't be able to fall for me?" I moved in, trapping her by the wall and completely ignoring her insults.

"Even if we were the last two people left on earth!" I looked straight into his playboy eyes.

"Even if I," I slowly leaned in for a kiss.

 ** _THUMP._**

* * *

 _She walked away to wish her friend a goodbye before heading home. The day had been nothing but horrible, meeting that man had just made it worse...she just needed to be somewhere far, far away from him. But, she couldn't help the smile on her lips at her bold moves. She did something that she regretted she never did to baka number one._

 _He sat there on the floor, waiting for the small pain to leave his stomach. She had aimed for his groin but with his quick moves, he avoided that and got kneed in the stomach instead. Her kick wasn't hard, so he wasn't in that much pain. But he was intrigued. He met countless girls but none made him feel the way she did. She was special._

 _The couple parted ways, unlike in the movies, they didn't have a common ground; she was a high school student and him, a college student. There was nothing that could be used as foreshadowing for their next meeting._

 _Unlike in the movies, their script was unfinished with a highly unlikely chance of ever meeting again._


	3. Chapter 3

**They met again**

* _It's simple, just get in there, introduce yourself and establish authority. Make it known that you are the one in charge. I got this!_ Taking one last breath, I pushed the doors open.

"Settle down everyone!" I announced as I entered the room, all eyes turned to me.

"My name is Tsuruga Ren, you can call me Tsuruga sensei or just sensei is fine. I am the new homeroom teacher, and I will also be teaching English as well." I finished my introduction speech with a proud smile.

"Sensei, how old are you?" A girl threw the question.

"I am 22 years old." _It's easier to reply than drag this along._ If I didn't tell them now, they would ask until I did.

"Sensei, aren't you too young to be teaching? Shouldn't ya still be in college or something?" A guy threw the question this time.

"As a matter of fact, I am still in college; this is a part of my assessment. I am only a temporary teacher." The nervs that I had earlier disappeared, this felt natural.

"For how long?" The same girl asked.

"I'll be teaching here for only this term. In term 2, you guys will have a new teacher." This was easier than I thought, this class was pretty calm.

"Are you single sensei?" The girl asked yet again.

"Okay enough about me, moving on to the row call." I ignored her question. _If I answered yes; I could lose the interest of the girls, meaning, they probably won't pay attention in class and such. If I said no; they may get the idea that they have a chance with me._

"When your name is called, please stand up and tell me what you prefer to be called by, something good that happened last year, something you want to change this year, or something you are interested in." I slowly said, it was morning but some of the students looked like sleep wan't enough.

"Amamiya Chiori." A girl in a really short skirt with a caked face stood up.

"Sensei can call me darling, and... my life is perfect, every day is perfect." She sat down, I felt a twitch on my fake smile. _I need to be careful with my words around her._

"I will settle to... Chi-chan." I told her. "Fuwa Shotaro." A boy with bleached blond hair and piercings lazily stood. _I'm assuming he is the one I was told to watch out for._ It was clear that he thought highly of himself.

"It's Sho." He said. "Something good last year...I got rid of a bug." He smirked and the girls in the class laughed and giggled.

"It must have been a funny bug for all of you to laugh this much." The giggling got louder.

"You could say annoying and clingy." Chiori-chan answered, the other girls seemed to agree. _Was this an inside joke?_

"Okay, next is Nanokura Mimori." Yet another girl with a super short skirt and a caked face stood up.

"Please call me Mimori-chan. Something good this year," she had a big smile, "I'm dating Sho-kun." She looked like she was the brainless type.

After that, most of the students had very descent answers, like getting a job or finishing high school or wanting to help more at home as something to change this year. Most either wanted to be called by their first names or last; none suggested any crazy names or nicknames.

"Okay, two more to go, Mogami Kyoko." And that was when I noticed her, at the back row. I first thought I was hallucinating, but the attitude she had, told me otherwise.

"Please call me Mogami, and something good about this year," even though the rest of the class was not looking at her, I noticed two guys staring. One was Sho with a smug face and another was a guy sitting next to her. "I'm glad it's my last." She coldly said and sat back down.

"Ishibashi Hikaru." That was the guy staring at her earlier. _It seems like he likes her._ I noted.

"Please call me Hikaru, and like Mogami-san said, I'm also glad that this is our last year." He smiled at her as he sat down.

Looking at her, I wanted to know why a high school student was doing at a college student group date.

* * *

 _Like in the movies, meeting again like they did; they would have had the couple confront each other, scream out their surprise or lash out any questions they may have had. But this wasn't a movie. Stuck in his professional mask and followed by high school girls, he never had the chance to confront her._

 _She, on the other hand, couldn't believe that rude, sexual-harasser-playboy was a teacher. The whole day, she made sure to avoid his presence and be out of his sight. They didn't have a great first meeting, nor a second, she wasn't willing to test it for a third time._

* * *

~ _That person with a shitty personality, playboy baka is my homeroom teacher...and English too? You got to be kidding me!_ Running next door, I needed to vent.

"OMG, MOOOKOOO-SSSAAANN! You won't believe it!" I shouted towards her as I made my way into her bedroom.

"MO what? Did that baka do something again?"

"No, it's baka number 2!" I had already told her about our first encounter and the events at the goukon.

"What did that sexual harasser do this time?" She turned to me and sat in a position that screamed, 'spill the tea and give me the details.'

"He is my teacher! Homeroom and English!" I felt tears in my eyes.

"..." She was stunned, "AHAHAH." She whipped a tear.

"What's so funny?" I didn't think it was funny.

"The guy that was openly flirting with you, turns out to be your sensei... ahahah. You have such bad luck." _Tell me something I didn't know; bad luck has always been present in my life._

"Moko-ssssaan, it's not funny."

"You know what? I change my mind, you have such good luck as to have that handsome man so close by. So, did he make a move on you today too?" She moved closer to me on her bed. Excitement in her eyes.

"Moko-san, what am I going to do?"

"What can you do? Just hold on for now, and once you are out of high school or outside of school, flirt back."

"I cannot do such a thing!" _Was she serious? Did she not understand the situation?_

"Why not? It's been a year since you were with that idiot. If you don't change soon, you'll end up a single 30 year old virgin." She stated.

"Kyaa, don't say that!" I blocked my ears.

"What, virgin?"

"MOKO!" I knew I was blushing like mad already.

"AHAHA, aren't you the one wanting to be a nurse? I'm sure you will hear, see and say way worse things."

"That's different."

"Don't you think you should start training now? Come on, say it, virrr-gin." She was enjoying torturing me.

"Stop!"

"Virgin, virgin, pen-" I throw myself at her as I covered her mouth with my hands.

"Don't say it!" I was red all over.

"AHAHA, I was only going to say pens." She smiled at me.

"Liar!"

"How did you know?" She continued laughing at my dilemma.

* * *

 _Talking with her long time friend, she knew she couldn't do a thing about the playboy teacher; other than ignore him of course. If this was a movie, I'm sure their love would progress tremendously slow, as she had no intensions of wanting to talk to him; besides on school related topics that is._


	4. Chapter 4

**A week in**

* _It's been a week huh? A week since I have been teaching here._ I was starting to get used to it.

"Morning Sensei!" She particularly sang to me.

"Morning Chi-chan." I wasn't going to call her darling, but she was happy with Chi-chan. Continuing my walk, I spotted her; just like my eyes always seemed to scan my surroundings for her.

"Morning Mogami-san." I greeted the girl that was pointedly avoiding me.

"Morning." I replied. I took a step to leave but he stopped me.

"And what are those?" I asked her. She was carrying some rather old English CDs.

"None of your bidness." I replied in English, embarrassed from my slip up. _It's the CDs! I have been listening nonstop to them._ I blamed the voice that was teaching me basic english while he chuckled.

"Don't you mean business?" I amusedly asked her. _The way she said it was too cute._

"Isn't that what I had said?" I was annoyed because I was embarrassed in front of this man.

"Technically no, the pronunciation is off. I don't remember there ever being a 'd' in business." I corrected her as I chuckled some more, glad that I could finally to talk her outside of the classroom.

"Well, I guess you are not doing your job right, sensei." My embarrassment caused my rude words to spill.

* And with that, she left. _Oh, this girl. She always seemed to somehow manage to get an insult whenever I would try to start a conversation. She's very special._ I smiled to myself as I made my way to class.

* * *

 _She wasn't sure why she easily snapped or insulted him but she felt a little guilty. Ever since he started teaching, she noticed that he wasn't flirting or sexually harassing her or any of the female students that followed him, but she just couldn't find herself being nice or at least pleasant towards him._

~ _I should apologise the next time I see him._ Turning a corner, I bumped into the very man I was thinking of.

"Watch where you are going?" I bet him to the punch line before he had a chance to say it.

"The same could be said to you too." I echoed her words from our first meeting.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are stalking me, sensei." I accused him.

"Out of school I am no longer sensei, and as you can see, I was out for a jog." I explained myself, arms out open and displaying my grey sweatpants.

"At this hour?" _Who jogged at 10 at night?_

"And what are you doing out at this hour?" I may say and act foolish sometimes, but I knew it wasn't safe for a girl out on her own at this time.

"None of your business Tsuruga-san." I said, making a point that right now he wasn't my teacher; therefore, had no relations with me. Passing him by, I continued my short walk to the convenient store.

"Since we are not in school, feel free to call me Ren, Kyoko-chan." I said to her as I followed her inside the convenient store. She grabbed a box of instant noodles and some fresh ingredients.

"And why are you still following me, Tsuruga-san?" I asked. Moving along, I contemplated about what to make for lunch on Monday.

"Just like you, I'm also here to buy..." I grabbed something from the right shelfs. "This." I said.

"That explains the mood swings." I stated.

"What?" Looking down, I was holding onto pads. "Man do not get peri-"

"Don't say it!" I blushed. _This is not the kind of topic I should be having with him of all people._

"What, it's just per-." She punched me in the rib cage.

"You baka, stop following me!" I ran to the counter and paid for my things.

"It's not what it looks like." I said to the cashier, as he had looked worriedly watching her run out like that.

"HAHAH, you messed up." He had said.

"What?"

"Girls don't like to talk about those stuff."

"Huh?"

"You were trying to be buy her pads; since she was too embarrassed to get them herself...weren't you?"

"..."

"You do realise, it's that time of the month for the little lady...don't you?"

"..."

"AHAHAH, I have five sisters; three older and two younger, noticing things like that has became natural. You usually tell from how they walk and what they wear." He told me. Heading back to the isles, I bought three packs of pads; one labelled light, another medium and the last said heavy.

"I will take these." I added a bottle of water to lessen the embarrassment from my purchases.

"Better run after her, it's dangerous leaving her alone at this hour."

* * *

 _His next actions can be describe like a scene from a movie. He had looked left and right before running after her. She refused to look at him or stop at his calls as she also ran, but that only increased his speed. Getting to her apartment door before she had a chance to enter, he had trapped her by the wall._

"Kyoko!" I heavily breathed. She may have short legs but she could run circles around me.

"Kyaa!" I screamed as his hands caged me in and his breath tickled my neck. _TOO DAMN CLOSE!_

"Kyoko-chan." I quietly and lovingly whispered. She froze and I took that moment to place the pads in her plastic bag. "Goodnight, Kyoko-chan." I kissed her on the cheek.

"..." This time, I aimed correctly as I sent him to the floor. Opening the door, I ran inside and slammed the door shut before locking it.

 _He laid there, hoping he still had the chance to have children. He was so caught up in the moment, that he never saw her kick coming._

 _With a pounding heart, she sat by the door. She occasionally looked through the peephole to observe his progress. OMG, what did she do? What if he could never have kids now because of her? The guilt was eating her up, she was about to open the door and apologise, when he slowly got up and limbed his way home._

 _Lucky for him, he only lived three blocks away from her. Lucky for him, he had two days to heal and make sure everything was all right down there._

 _Unlike in the movies, a guy buying pads for the girl would have been seen as cute by the girl, but for this couple, she could have blown a fuse and that was why he gave her his purchase in secret._

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" She had finally opened her plastic bag.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little revenge**

"Kyoko are you ready?"

"I'll be right out Moko-san." Grabbing my keys, I met her outside. "Please explain again why I have to come."

"Mo, I told you already. Yukihito volunteered to be my model and I offered to cook him lunch, but, since I can't cook that well, that's where you come in." I smirked at how obvious she was.

"On a first name basis now?" I teased. "What happened to Yashiro-san? Hehehe." I nudged at her shoulder as we made our away to buy some groceries.

"Mo you don't expect me to call my boyfriend by his last name, now do you?"

"Bo-boyfriend, since when MOKO-SAN?" _He wasn't a boyfriend last night, when she told me about him._

"If you must know, right after I talked to you, he had called. We talked, things were said and now we are dating."

"JUST LIKE THAT?" I was amazed at how easy she made it seem.

"How else was it meant to happen?"

"But, that was so easy and quick." We were now making our way to her boyfriend's apartment. _HAAA, even the thought of it made me smile._ Kanae is really picky when it comes to guys, so this must mean that Yashiro-san is very special.

"HAHAHAHA, I know it took you years to finally be official with that idiot, and even that can be put up for debate. But people can and do get into relationships as quick, and as simple as blinking an eye or taking a breath."

* * *

~On our short way over, she had happily talked about how he had asked her out. She said she heard the nerves in his voice, she didn't see him but she somehow felt him shake and when she had said yes, she knew she was reflecting his smile. _Oh, I want a guy that could make me feel that way too. A guy that I could spend hours with on the phone before going to bed. Not one that let me think that we were dating while he thought otherwise._

* * *

* _Why was I grounded in my room? For crying out loud, I'm a grown man! "I will scare them,'" he had said._

"Are you still sulking Ren?" He paused his frantic cleaning to look at me.

"Sulking? What gave you that idea?" I sarcastically asked, turning off the television.

"Oh, since you aren't, do you min-"

"I can't believe you want me to hide in my room!" I interrupted him as I turned my body on the couch to face him. "What part of me is scary!"

"1. That face you are making right now. 2. Your behaviour last night. You want me to go on?" He unplugged the vacuum cleaner.

"I already told you, I was kicked in the nuts by a girl." I explained myself yet again.

"And why would a girl just kick you for no reason?" Now he was picking up clothes from the floor and putting them in the laundry basket.

"Of course she had a reason, I chased after her and kissed her."

"REN! Don't say anymore, I don't want to be the one to call the police on you." He had blocked his ears like a child not wanting to hear what they didn't like.

"Like I told you, you are misunderstanding something."

"Okay, lets see if I got it right. That girl that kneed you in the stomach last time at the goukon, happened to be one of your students, and last night while on your jog; you saw her, followed her, bought her pads, ran after her, and then kissed her, right before she kicked you in the nuts and locked herself in her home. What exactly am I misunderstanding?"

"Okay, if you say it like that, it does sound like a crime but,"

"No buts Ren, I'm not taking my chances with you assaulting my girlfriend's friend."

"She wouldn't be your girlfriend if it wasn't for me." I continued my sulking as I grabbed my towel. When it came to girls, Yashiro had zero game. With my help, I had made sure that he could at least be able to talk to her.

"And as thanks, I am not calling the police on you." He smiled at me.

"HAHA, you jackass." I said as I walked past him. Lightly throwing a punch at his shoulder, which he blocked.

"Honestly though, I know you and I know you would never force a girl into anything. A little words of advice, choose your words carefully. I'm just surprised you are not behind bars because of a misunderstanding." He joked, throwing the last dirty shirt into the basket and my own dirty shirt at my chest.

"So, can I come out to meet your girl?" I asked as I stood by the bathroom door.

"Even if I said no, you would still come anyways."

"Darn right." With a smile, I went for a cold shower.

* * *

 **Ding Dong!**

~ _This was it. I was going to meet boyfriend-san!_ I was more excited than Kanae herself. Opening the door was that same guy with glasses; who had offered his face to the makeup artist in training at the group date.

"Hey." He loving greeted Kanae, he only had eyes for her, and for the first time, I didn't mind being unnoticed. After she had hugged him and he reluctantly let go, he had finally noticed me. He blushed just as I did.

"You must be..."

"Kyoko," Kanae finished, "she's the one I was talking about." She happily introduced me.

"The one with the amazing cooking skills. It's nice to finally meet you, Kyoko-chan."

"It's nice to meet you too." I shook his out stretched hand.

"Please come in." He had opened the door and stepped aside to let us in. "Let me take that." He grabbed the grocery bags and made his way to the kitchen.

Making eye contact with Kanae, I had smiled and showed her thumps up, I approved of him. He was way better than most guys these days.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." He said as he returned with a tray of snacks and drinks.

Watching the two converse, I felt like I could leave Kanae into his warm and friendly hands. Sensing that they needed some alone time, I had excused myself into the kitchen to start with my mission.

 _You might have said what followed was like a movie scene. The self absorbed couple had somehow drifted into the boyfriend's bedroom. The unaware girl in the kitchen busy cooking was about to be confronted by a half naked man. A man covered in nothing but a thin towel around his thin waist, dripping wet hair covering his face and a little revenge plan in mind._

"How do you manage to pop up everywhere I go?" I asked her. She clearly wasn't expecting me as she had done a double take; turned to face me, to her cooking, back to me, right before turning back again with a pink face.

"T-t-the same could-" I stuttered. _Damn it, it was too late! He saw me blush. God, that image of him will never leave my mind._ I wanted to smack myself for being attracted to his looks. _He just looks so heavenly. STOP IT!_ I mentally smacked myself.

"The same could be said to me too?" I slowly approached her. "That's true, but when it's you who is in my home, I don't think that logic still applies."


	6. Chapter 6

**Turn of event**

* I had heard voices. _So they have arrived._ Leaving the shower, I was planning to just sneak past and head straight into my room, put some clothes on, before coming out to introduce myself. That was until I saw her back. She had her long wavy black hair into a ponytail, moving around my kitchen like she owned it; opening multiple cupboards until she found what she was looking for. _This is a one in a life time opportunity._ I thought before I made my way to her.

"How do you manage to pop up everywhere I go?" I asked her from the door frame.

"T-t-the same could-" I stuttered.

"The same could be said to me too?" I slowly approached her. "That's true, but when it's you who's in my home, I don't think that logic still applies." I stated.

"W-we-well, it-it's... not like I knew that you lived here." I defended myself, feeling like a criminal caught red handed.

"Oh, so the name on the door didn't mean anything?" I moved closer, I knew my current appearance was making her uncomfortable, but I wanted to see what will happen, what she'll do about it.

"Tsuruga is a very common name you know. How was I supposed to know it was you?" I said, regaining my resolve. It was true, there were a lot of people named Tsuruga. _But_ _honestly, I never even looked at the name plate at the door._

"So Tsuruga **Ren** is a common name?" I inquired. "I bet you didn't even look at the name plate on the door." Judging from her reaction, I had hit the nail on the head. She was so easy to read.

"Fine. I didn't look at the door, and I most certainly didn't know that you lived here. If I had known, I wouldn't have..." I shut myself up before I said something embarrassing. His body that was pressed on my back made it hard to properly think and I didn't want to say something stupid, not in front of him anyways.

"You wouldn't have?" I tilted down and whispered in her ear. Earning the pleasure of watching her earlobe change to red instantly. _She is easily affected._

"I wouldn't..." I leaned forward, trying to detach his body from my back. I could feel every curve, line and stretch as his muscles danced along with my movements. There was no distance between our bodies and I felt every twitch from him on me. _TOO CLOSE!_ I cried internally.

"You wouldn't have?" I asked as I moved with her. Placing my palm on her stomach, I stopped her from leaning forward any further. "Be careful, you don't want to be part of the lunch." I teased.

"I wouldn't be leaning forward if you would give me space!" I tried to elbow him in the stomach. He blocked the attack of course. _I needed new attack strategies._ I concluded.

"Are you always this violent?" I pulled her into my embrace, moving us a step back from the stove.

"Violent? In what way am I violent?" I sarcastically asked. Trying to pull his strong hands apart and away from me as they caged my body to his. I was not ready for this close contact, nor did I want to feel every bit of him on me. Don't forget the fact that he had only a towel around his waist!

"You know that nice little kick last night? Well, it left a certain package a little damaged." I huskily whispered in her ear. She stiffened in my embrace, flinched at my words and she stopped tagging at my arms.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I quietly apologised. _OMG, I have made a man incapable of reproducing!_ "I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you." I felt bad since my quick actions had consequences that would affect his life forever. _OMG! I have killed his family tree, his ability to continue his family blood line! I'm a criminal, a murde-_

"How are you going to take responsibility?" I don't know what she thought of my words, but I was surprised she had apologised. The tough exterior she had was crumbling in my arms.

"I-I-I... you could always adopt." What responsibility was there for me to take? It's not like I was going to offer my first child to him!

"I'm talking about now. What are going to do about it, now?" Did she assume I no longer had the ability to assist in producing children? I felt like chuckling, but I suppressed it in. That night, her kick did hurt, but it was not hard enough to leave me infertile.

"I... I'm sorry that I hurt you!" I could feel tears in my eyes. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to discontinue his family bloodline.

"A date." I announced. I wasn't going to tell her that my package could function just fine, not yet anyways.

"Huh?" _Did he say a date?_

"Take responsibility for your actions. Date me." I was going to settle for just one date. But why end the fun sooner? I wanted to see how far I could run with this, how far I could push her buttons.

"Ehh!" _Date him? What was he planning? Did he want to take revenge? Perhaps play with my feelings or something? Did he also forget that he is a teacher?!_

"Tomorrow-" I begun.

"But you are a teacher." I interrupted.

"Tomorrow is a Sunday, I'm not a teacher when I'm out of school grounds or on weekends." I reasoned.

"Bu-but-"

"Tomorrow, lets go on our first date, Kyoko-chan." I leaned down to kiss her neck, but the Gods had other plans.

"KYAAA!"

* * *

 _Just as unpredicted as the turn of events, a fire sparked on the forgotten stove. Thinking fast, Kyoko had pulled at the small towel wrapped around the waist and stopped the small fire. The forgotten and self absorbed pair came rushing into the kitchen as Kyoko had yelped and screeched earlier, only to find a naked and dripping wet man's behind and a flustered Kyoko facing the stove._

"KYOKO!" The pair had shouted as they entered the kitchen.

"OMG MO!" Kanae had rushed to her friend's side, hugging her. She walked into a room to find a naked man and her friend pink and shaking.

"REN!" Yashiro couldn't believe it. "AND AFTER I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE YOURSELF, YOU ASSULT HER AS SOON AS YOU GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" His words made Kyoko blush further and hide her face in her friend's embrace.

"It's not what it looks like." I tried to defend myself, while my hands were covering my private area. Forget about my butt, the front was what mattered.

"MO! You are that sexual harassing teacher?" Kanae couldn't believe her childhood friend's luck. Kyoko only nodded.

"Sexual harasser?" _Is that how she thought of me?_ "It's not what it looks like." I repeated as Yashiro's girlfriend tried not to look my way and Yashiro blew a fuse at my current appearance.

"What it looks like? YOU ARE BUTT NAKED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Yashiro exploded. "Go put some clothes on!" Yashiro begun to push Ren out the kitchen while apologising to the young girls.

"Don't forget our date Kyoko-chan." I said to her before making my way to my room.

"DATE? Mo what is this talk about a date?" Kanae asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just one date**

"You are actually going on that date?" I had only nodded back at her. Letting my black hair out of the tight hold, leaving it flowing down my straight back.

"Mo! Are you actually going to date him?" Kanae couldn't believe it. Even though I had explained everything to her the previous day, she still didn't understand.

"MOKO-SAN! I impaired him! It's my fault if he can't have children!" I cried to her, tears threatening to fall. Even though Kanae was still in disbelief, she still did my makeup for the dreadful date to come. Giving me a natural glow that complimented the casual fitted blue jeans and black top I wore.

"How's dating you going to change that?" She had a point. I didn't know either. But I was willing to at least go on one date to compensate for my unmaidenly actions that placed me in this situation to begin with.

"I don't know! I have no idea how that man's thought process works!" I whaled at her concerned face.

"MO KYOKO! What if he plans to get you alone and do something freaky and kinky?" She didn't understand how I had the guts to be alone with that man, neither did I.

"I don't think he would do anything to me." I defended him. _He is more of the type to be a danger for my heart but not body and safety._

"How are you so sure? Mo! How do you know?" She applied the final touches before freeing me from my statue position on the seat.

"I just do." I looked at the reflection staring back at me. _I don't remember the last time I went on a date. Wait, would following that baka around count as a date?_ Thinking more on it, I have never actually been on a 'proper date' have I?

"What do you mean 'I just do'? Mo! It's that same man that had you trapped in his kitchen while he was fully naked! Yesterday Mo! It only happened yesterday!" She was furious that I wasn't thinking of my safety and the potential danger I was placing myself in. That scene was quite a shock to her, and she still didn't believe that nothing happened considering the deep red that had coloured my entire body.

"Moko-san, you know he is Yashiro-san's childhood friend. Anyone that's friends with your boyfriend, I don't think would be as dangerous as you make them seem." _Why was I defending him? Why did I find his actions teasing, rather than harmful or a danger to my safety._

"Mo Yuki is an exception!" She blushed and avoided my eye contact.

"Why?" I moved in, invading her personal space like she always did to me.

"Because..." She turned her head, not daring to look into my teasing direction.

"Because?" I waited for her answer, a grin on my lips.

"You saw him! A fly seems more dangerous next to him!" Kanae blushed at how different Yashiro-san was to her past ex-boyfriends. He oozed the image of an innocent klutz, rather than fresh out of high school delinquents she used to date; a complete opposite of her.

* * *

 **Ding Dong!**

"It's for you!" Kanae shouted at the door as I grabbed my little bag pack. It was in a shape of a teddy bear and I just had to have it. _It's so cute!_

"Better keep your clothes on!" Kanae warned him as she looked him square in the eye. Her glare transmitting harmful threats. "Or else." She poked him in the chest with the red lip stick in her hand.

"I promise to be fully clothed." I saluted at the young girl who was behaving like a mother hen. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Kyoko as she came closer to the door. Since day one, she had the ability to transform; simple makeup, casual clothes and yet she looked ever so stunning.

"Y-yes." I blushed as I had stuttered. Yesterday's image flickering past the current events. _BURN! I wanted the image gone, I'm a pure maiden, I shouldn't be curious of what I didn't get to see!_

"Let's go, Kyoko." I grabbed her small hand as I led her to my car, not waiting for an okay.

"Where are we going, sensei?" I asked after placing my seatbelt on.

"I am not sensei." I corrected her as I placed the car in the correct gear.

"Where are we going, Tsuruga-san?" I repeated, curious as to where he was planning on teasing me for the day.

"You can't call your boyfriend by his last name. It's R-E-N, Kyoko." I teased her.

"Boyfr- you can't be serious!" _WAS HE SERIOUS?_ "You are a teacher! Think about your position and... and your age!" I was pink, I didn't need to see my reflection to know that. _No one had ever openly declared themselves as my boyfriend before; that baka never even said it once! Actually, he even denies that we ever dated._

"Age? I'm only 22, we are only 4 years apart. Come on, there are couples with a way larger age gap than us, and besides, don't people say 'age is just a number'?" I didn't think age would matter to her; she seemed like the type to believe in love at first sight.

"22? But you look so..."

"Look so what?" _Young, handsome?_

"Old" I bluntly said, not willing to compliment his ego. "What about your job! You will be fired as soon as people see us together."

"HAHA, I'm sure that old man would do no such thing." _The opposite, probably._

"HUH?" _Old man? His father?_

"Your school's chairman and principle is my Godfather. If he finds out, he will encourage this 'forbinden love' as he would put it." _She had no idea what she was dealing with. If that man found out, he would find ways to get us together; fire me would be the last thing on his mind._

"Your Godfather?" So that's how he got the job. He didn't seem like the type to care about teaching that much, but now it all made sense.

"Adoptive father as well." I chipped in as we made our way through traffic, the chit chatter filling the car.

"Adoptive? You are an orphan or something?" I thought this was one of his teasings, that was until I saw his face.

"Yeah." _The sad truth._

"Oh, I'm sorry." I felt bad, even though he had a bitter sweet smile, it was obvious the fact pained him.

"What for? You didn't cause my parent's accident did you?" I don't know why I had let that fact slip, but her pity was the last thing I wanted. "Besides, it happened years ago."

* * *

 _Kyoko didn't know what to say, her mother may have been alive but she felt like she was an orphan herself. Her father had passed away when she was a baby and her mother had abandoned her years ago for a new family. The only thing motherly she still does is electronically pay for Kyoko's schooling._

 _In that short ride, it was like she saw the man before her, truly saw him for all that he was. It was ridiculous how sharing a little bit of his story made her feel something. Made her heart flutter and her brain think, 'perhaps he wasn't all that bad.'_

"We are here!" I interrupted her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Looking around, I finally took notice of our location. "Where are we?"

"Where you ask?" I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. "Home!" I proudly announced.

"EHHHH!" We are at a location away from civilisation. _Maybe Kanae was right, I shouldn't have come alone._ Staring at his overly bright face, I regretted my actions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Date?**

"You coming in?" I called to the stunned girl as she still stood in front of my silver car.

"Your idea of a first date is your home?" Alone in a house with a man? Was it smart of me to enter into his home? _No! Hell no! It was already stupid enough coming here, but it would be even stupider going in!_

"Believe it or not, I'm just here to pick up a couple of things I left behind." I seriously told her as she looked about ready to run. I didn't want that to happen before the date even started.

"What, you came to pick up a woman's dead body that you stashed away?" I stood my ground, there was no way in hell I was going in. I wasn't _that_ trusting of him.

"Don't be ridiculous, the dead body is buried in the backyard, not in the house." I laughed out loud as she seriously looked ready to sprint back home.

 _Realising that she wasn't going to budge, Ren had entered his family home for his last boxes and for his final time. The house was too big for him alone and Yashiro had finally convinced him to move in together; he no longer needed to be here; trapped in his memories._

"And that's the last one!" I exclaimed after placing the last box in the trunk. "You wanna make sure it's not a dead body?" I jokingly asked the girl eyeing me from the side.

"I'll take your word for it." I said before entering the car again. I had seen one of the box marked 'family photos,' I didn't need to see any further. _I felt like I was invading his privacy._

"So where do you want to go for our first date?" I asked her as I got myself settled in the car.

"Where? You insisted on the date, I assumed you would also do the planning." I hadn't been on a date, so I didn't know what places or activities were date worthy.

"Mmmm, how does the night club sound?" I turned to face the road like I had made up my mind.

"Night Cl-club? No, that sounds bad, very bad!" I objected. I hadn't been to a night club myself, but I had heard stories from Kanae and gossiping girls around the school and neither sounded pleasant.

"Well then, where would you want to go?" _This girl, she is very strange, yet easy to manipulate._ I smiled to myself, happy that her behaviour was refreshing and different from other.

"Anywhere?" He nodded his head. I took this moment to seriously think about it. "Mmmm." I contemplated with myself as he waited for an answer. "Anywhere?" I asked again, stretching the word.

"Yep, anywhere you want to go." I replied, chuckling at how cutely her lips curled up while she was deep in thought.

"Even out of Japan?" I questioned as he was way too sure of himself that he was capable of taking me anywhere I wanted to go.

"Let's go get your passport!" The car roared as I turned the engine on. "Where out of Japan do you want to go?" I asked her, faking seriousness about taking her out of state.

"Take me to space." I replied, wanting to crush the smile on his lips. Yet my answer did the complete opposite as his smile grew centimetres wider.

"Alrighty!" I answered back as I turned the car and headed for space.

* * *

 _During the long ride, the couple had chatted and teased each other as a past time. She may not have noticed but he did. Them talking, teasing, and him inserting a flirt here and there; it all looked and seemed natural. She smiled, laughed and giggled along the ride. He chuckled, snickered, and groaned as she insisted he looked older than his age. He also laughed out loud from her unsual reactions. In that short ride, they were a happy, picture-perfect couple, he even enjoyed her company for reasons other than a distractions or a source of amusement._

* * *

"Really! Early 30s?" I asked, a bit hurt by her words.

"Yes, thirr-ties!" I stretched the word, teasing and enjoying the sulk on his lips. Honestly, I had thought he may have been in his mid-twenties, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Maybe I should even start to call you old-man." I had a huge grin on my lips.

"Old-man? I would prefer darling or honey, sweetheart." I replied back at her. She blushed as I called her sweetheart. Liking the reaction she gave me, I choose to call her that for the duration of this date.

"Ren is just fine!" I quickly spoke as I turned my head to the window. _There is no way I am going to call him darling or honey!_

"We have arrived, sweetheart." I said, and she blushed further. Turning my way and then to our destination, she had finally noticed where we were. "Are you ready to go to space?" She smiled my way and I swear for a second, my heart might have skipped a beat. It was so innocent, pure and bright.

"A space centre!" I knew my face reflected one of a child's. I always wanted to visit one of these centres but never had the chance to. I remembered the last time I inquired to my mother about coming here, she had yelled at me. She didn't like things related to space as she always told me to get my head out of the clouds. "Let's go!" I was already out the door and heading for the space centre before he could blink.

"Calm down a bit, we have all day to explore." I told the girl that was already at the entrance. If it wasn't for my long legs, I would have already been left behind. She was so excited and hyper like a child in a candy store.

* * *

 _Unlike in the movies where the couple goes to a posh restaurants and have romantic candle lit dinner. This one had spent their first date in a space centre where they learned and explored about the mystery beyond earth. He may have been too old for these types of dates, but was there age limits to what people should find fun? Because there wasn't one for her, as her eyes glowed and glittered with every room they visited._


	9. Chapter 9

**Kidnapping**

* _"It seems that every year; with anything that concerns parents or their permission, that girl is always left out. Ren, try to get her involved in this one. I fear that girl will graduate alone; missing out on the high school experience, the relationships she could form, the love she could create..."_ The old man had said to me. Despite his eccentric ways, he truly cared about the students.

"Okay class, settle down." I told the class as there was a large group of girls and some boys surrounding Fuwa-kun's desk. "I know that everyone is excited about the boot camp in two days. However, if _everyone_ does not return their permission slip, which is signed by their parents, we all will not be going."

"Sensei, you mean if the whole class doesn't return them, then we all don't go?" Mimori-chan had asked to clarify my words.

"Of course, the boot camp will involve class activities. That requires the _whole_ class." It seemed my announcement wasn't liked by the class, as everyone voiced their complaints.

"Why can't we just leave those that don't want to go behind?" Chiori-chan said.

"Or leave those that don't return their permission slips on time." A boy in the back row chipped in.

"Why is everyone reacting like this? I'm sure if you all remind each other and get your parents to sign your permission slips, we can all go." I didn't think they would find it so hard to get their permission slips signed and returned on time.

"Well, when you say, _EVERYONE_ , we all know someone that will ruin this for the rest of us." Fuwa-kun added, while the girls nodded and huffed their agreement. The majority of the class were facing a certain girl with angry faces, followed by whispers to the person next to them.

"Well you see sensei, someone in this class is unwanted by their parent; that someone, can't get their parent to sign a simple paper and will surely ruin this for us; those that can get the papers signed by tomorrow." Chiori said with annoyance in her voice. It was clear this 'someone' she spoke of, was Kyoko. As the girl in question, sat at her desk and calmly listened, like the conversation didn't concern her. Her face was void of emotions, like the glares from the classmates weren't a bother, or Chirori's claims weren't hurtful.

"If that's the case, I'll make an exception for that 'someone'." I made eye contact with her, right before she looked away. I didn't know Kyoko's back story, but it was clear her story wasn't the same as everyone else.

* * *

 _~ I can't believe I'm forced to attend the stupid boot camp!_ I always avoided going to these trips with the excuse of not being able to get my mother's permission. That was one good thing that came from having a mother like mine. Once she left, she made sure to tell the school to not inform her about me. At first I was hurt by it, but later on, I realised I could get out of so may stupid events that occurred at school. The annual boot camp was one. I have never went before, but I heard stories from Kanae about her experience from going once. _Can you believe the Principal created this stupid boot camp where students go to talk and do activities concerning love? How ridiculous was that? Students, especially third years; needed to focus on work, assignments, grades and exams. Not stupid love!_

* * *

"Mokoo-ssaaan! Where are you?" I cried into the phone, as she was not in her room.

"Mo Kyoko, lower your voice! Do you want to damage my ear drums!" She snapped at me as I missed the helloes and went straight to whaling her nickname. "What's the matter anyways?" She asked. I could hear her voice as she reprimanded whomever was present, to stay still.

"Moko, where are you?" I asked again.

"I'm at Yuki's." She replied like it was something I should have already known. "Where are you?"

"I'm in your room." I replied like it was something she should have already known.

"What for?" She didn't sound surprised as her family would always let me in, and I would make my way into her room. It became a habit of mine; to just head straight to her bedroom and wait for her if she wasn't already there.

"I was looking for you!"

"Well you know where I am now, why don't you come over." She suggested. I could hear teasing in her tone as she knew what it meant for me to go over there.

"No thank you." I sang to her. "I will not risk the chance of meeting him there." I'm sure she knew who I was referring to.

"Why? Aren't you dating him?" She asked.

"I told you. I thought he wasn't serious, I wouldn't have agreed if I knew he was serious about dating me!" It was the truth. I went on that date with him thinking it was a one time thing. Apparently, he thought otherwise.

"HAHAh, your life is so dramatic." She laughed, I didn't have to see her to know she was whipping some tears from the laughter.

"MOOOOKKKOOO-SSSAAANN! It's not funnnny." I cried into the phone. I was in my own apartment now. Living next door to Kanae sure was nice.

"Well don't worry. Yuki says that your _boyfriend,_ " she just loved teasing me didn't she? "Is stuck at school grading some papers. So, why don't you come over and tell me what's been bothering you." I did prefer to tell her my problems face to face.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minut-" opening the door, the last person I wanted to see was standing at my front door. "What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"Just came to make sure you weren't trying to kill yourself." He replied.

"Excuse me? What drugs are you on that gave you that idea?" His nonchalant attitude was pissing me off.

"Just thought the talk at school might have gotten you depressed." I raised my eyebrow like I had no clue what he was on about. "You know, the talk about you being unloved, alone." I still pretended like I didn't know what he was talking about as I side stepped past him, locked my door and started to make my way to Kanae.

"You, I guess your mother leaving you didn't matter. It looks like to me, she could careless about you, just like you could careless about her! Like mother like daughter!" He shouted to me, knowing exactly what to say to push my buttons.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP SHOTARO!" I threw him the bird as I turned away. To him, it looked like I never cared about my mother leaving as I never cried in front of him. But for crying out loud, my mother leaving me did hurt, it still does.

"Hello! MO Kyoko, Hello-" The phone in my hand shouted. Kanae was still on.

"Moko-san, I'm sorry you had to hear that." I apologised, my voice sounding off.

"Mo, are you okay? That idiot doesn't kno-"

"I'm fine. You know what, I'll wait until you get home."

"Kyok-"

"I'll take to you later Kanae." I hanged up the phone. I didn't want her to hear me cry. I would only worry her further. Choosing to go for a walk around the neighbourhood. I was lost in thought as tears trickled down my face one after another.

* _Finally done with the papers._ Collecting my things, I made my way home. On my usual route, a figure of a familiar girl, aimlessly walking caught my attention. The tears on her face and the look of pain in her eyes forced me to stop.

* * *

 _Just like in the movies, we are given that one scene where the main character is vulnerable and the love interest gets to see that and somehow they become closer. This was like those moments, Kyoko was in pain and emotionally vulnerable. Ren kinda got the gist of her being alone, parent-less and he felt some sense of wanting to protect her. His next actions however, are nothing like in the movies._

* * *

"Hey, Kyoko-chan!" I called for her attention. She had frozen, then rapidly whipped her tears before turing to me.

"You truly are a stalker." I said to him. I wanted to annoy him so he could leave and I could cry in peace.

"Of course I am, and apparently, I'm also a sexual harasser." I had stepped out of the car, pulled her into the passengers' seat, placed her seatbelt on and drove away.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him. Surprised by his fast actions.

"Kidnapping you of course." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**They saw**

"Ehhh!" The tears from before or the sad memories of my mother brought up by that baka were currently on pause. _Was this man sane?_ "I'm seriously not in the mood to humour you. Please stop the car so I can leave." I told him.

"Leave and let you go cry somewhere by yourself?" I asked her. I had no plans of stopping until we reached my destination. Whatever was troubling her, I would provide the distraction from the pain. "What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?" I teased her like usual. If I suddenly changed my behaviour, she may not have liked it. S _he seemed like the type to not like being pited._

"That joke is no longer funny. I do not appreciate people playing with my feelings." I told him. I had accepted the fact that he wasn't going to stop the car anytime soon. "And who said I was crying or planning on crying somewhere alone?" There was no way in hell I was going to make it known that what he said was the truth. After my mother left, I stopped bothering others with my troubles. Kanae was the only one I complained to when times were tough; but I'm sure she will eventually have enough of me if I kept on crying in front of her. I didn't want to be her burden, or anyone's else for that matter. _Besides, crying alone was also soothing, comforting and a chance for me to let everything out without the fear of being judged._

"Really? You just happened to be by yourself in a neighbourhood away from your home, crying with plans of seeking comfort?" I sarcastically asked her. "As for playing with your feelings. It may have begun as a past time with you. However, that's no longer the case." I honestly told her. She had gone quiet, I had to turn my head a couple of times to make sure she was in the car and hadn't rolled out during the drive.

"You can't be serious!" I was in disbelief at how blunt, direct and aggressive this man could be.

"Why can't I be?" I turned my attention back to the road.

"You are a -"

"A teacher and you are a student? Yes, but not all the time or forever. Out of school, I am just me and as for you; you will be graduating this year." All true.

"..." I was speechless. I never had a guy openly push to be with me. _Is this the right moment to reject his offer? Wait, are we officially dating? So, would this be the right moment to break-up? Surely, I could never date my teacher, let alone this playboy teacher. Could I?_

"Oh, I forgot something." I pulled the car to the side and parked. Taking of the sweater I was wearing, I used it to cover her face. "We can't have you know the location can we. After all, this is a kidnapping." I said as I resumed the drive.

"You truly are insane." I muttered, mostly to myself. His light chuckles indicated that he heard my words.

* For someone with so much fight, she was surprisingly obedient as she didn't remove the jumper from her head.

~ Feeling the wind slap me by, I had pulled his sweater closer for warmth. The sweater smelled like him; a sweet smell of strawberries and coffee. His scent and the comfortable silence in the car was soothing. I still didn't understand why I felt so safe in his teasing presence, but now I feared for how he made my heart beat with his every action and word.

"We have arrived!" I happily announced to her.

"The beach? In this weather? Are you trying to freeze me to death?!" I asked him. The weather today was a little cold and windy, however, being at the beach, it was freezing cold.

"Good thing you have my sweater. Put it on." I shyly turned away from her and begun walking towards the water. _I really didn't think this through._

"When you start shivering, don't ask for it back." I told him as I caught up to him and his long legs.

* * *

 _Just like in the movies, no sweet gesture goes unnoticed. Kyoko started to realise that something in her was changing. What a better way to get these feelings out of her than have a rival? As the couple walked by the water, Ren pulled Kyoko into the freezing water, causing her to squirm and run. As Kyoko got her revenge and splashed water on Ren, it caused him to run, and therefore, a game of 'tag-you're-it' began._

 _Unknown to the two, the scene was being viewed by two young pairs, and to them, the couple seemed rather romantic and lovey-dovey. Amamiya Chiori and Ishibashi Hikaru witnessed as the couple stopped playing and sat on the sand. They watched as Kyoko removed her oversized sweater and gave it to the shivering Ren. Followed by Ren, pulling said girl into his arms as she protested._

* * *

"That bitch seduced our teacher!" The girl had exclaimed. Shocked at what she saw.

"Don't call her that! For all we know, it could have been the other way around." The boy had defended his long time crush.

"AHHH, I can't believe I was forced to pair up with a wimp like you! Take the damn picture of the sunset already!" Chiori had commanded Hikaru.

"Wimp? You also happen to have a camera, you take it!" Hikaru may have been soft spoken, but a push over was nothing like him.

"Yes, a God damn wimp! Do you know how many times you make goggly eyes at that loner?!" Everyone but Kyoko knew of Hikaru's feelings.

"Why did you even pick art? It's very clear you don't like it?" He had changed the subject. The topic of him and the slow progress with Kyoko was his least favourite.

"I thought it was going to be just drawing some random shapes and lines, and bam! Pass the subject!" She didn't seem so happy that the subject involved other aspects of art aside from drawings. She definitely wasn't going to be pleased when she finds out that the subject also involved investigations and essays. You have to communicate the techniques, materials and other equipment that were used to produce the final art. Writing was definitely essential.

* * *

 _During her complaint, the pair at the shore had drifted to their teacher's parked car and drove off, leaving the young duo in disbelief of what had just occurred before their eyes._

 _That loner moved so fast. I better do something to make sensei mine!_ The girl had thought.

 _I'm sure he is deceiving her, he is probably using her as a play thing. I have to save her!_ The boy thought.

 _Just like in the movies, the fundamentals for an epic and dramatic love triangle, love square, whatever you want to call it, had been set in place. Kyoko's mother would be the last thing on her mind during and after the three days and 2 nights boot camp._


	11. Chapter 11

**Boot Camp, here we come**

 _*_ Today was the day; planned to be fun, but her face showed doom. _She really didn't want to go, did she?_

"Okay class! Get settled down, we are about to leave!" I announced. The students all got into their seats and I went to mine. I wasn't sure whether to be glad that the crazy old man provided a mini bus for each class or worry about how much he must've spent.

 _~Today was the day, someone please shot me! ARG. Don't look at me! Don't come this way! Don't sit next to m- AHH._ I turned to the window to hide my face away from his view. Ever since that day; when he had seen me cry, took me to the beach and comforted me; I would find myself looking at him longer than I should, thinking about him when I shouldn't be, and searching for him as soon as I would enter the school grounds. _Arg! What was happening to me? Why was I becoming so aware of him?_

"Sensei why don't ya sit next to me?" Rather than wait for an answer, his arm was yanked down by a teenage girl and he found himself sitting next to her. Turning and about to leave for the seat he was intending to head for, a male student had beat him to it. It looked like he was seat-mate with Chiori for the ride. Sighing to himself, he mentally prepared himself for the pointless chatter ahead of him.

"Excited?" Hikaru asked Kyoko as she stared out the window; looking at nothing in particular.

"Not really." Hikaru was a classmate of mine that didn't take part in bullying or ignoring me. I didn't want to get ahead of myself and assume that we were friends, but I was really not feeling the small talk today.

"Have you been to the boot camp before?" The male student inquired, keen to get her talking.

"Nope." I guess my one word reply gave him the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk as he didn't ask anymore questions after that. Looking out the mini bus as sceneries passed by, my mind reverted back to the conversation with Kanae last night.

* * *

 _"MO! Why are you so scared?" She was confused at how I reacted after recounting the events of my 'kidnapping' two days ago._

 _"Because Moko-saaaannnn, my heart MOVED! IT MOVED FOR HIM! What am I going to do?" Sitting on her bed, I was rocking my body back and forth; contemplating dropping out of school._

 _"What is there to do? Mo! Is it such a bad thing that you got the hots for your teacher?" She sat next to me. "Whom by the way, announced that he his your boyfriend." She just didn't get how unusual and improper the situation was._

 _"Bu-but Moko-sann! I never agreed to date him! He is my teacher, he is a playboy, he is older- way older than me and HE IS THAT MAN! Why am I born with such bad luck?" I sniffed in her arms. You could say I was over reacting, but I honestly didn't see anything between him and I. What I saw was a man trying to speed up time by amusing himself with me, before he would leave this place after a term of teaching and leave me behind, just like my own mother did._

 _"Mo Kyoko! You need a little fun in your life! Stop worrying about the age difference; it's only 4 years for crying out loud! Stop worrying about your positions; you are graduating this year and he won't be teaching next term! If you like him, go for it!" She told me. Her body language was begging me to just follow the beat of my heart and let go of all my pointless worries._

 _"But Moko, I'm scared." I whispered to her. It become obvious that Ren is a good man, but would I be able to handle the pain when he would leave me, when the fun in teasing me would no longer be there, and he would seek amusement from others? I didn't want to be like those girls that cried, 'my life is over!' when they broke up with their boyfriends, but I honestly don't think I would mentally recover if what we have ended._

 _"Mo, I'm scared too. I'm scared that he will treat you so good, that you'll forget all about poor little me." I had laughed in her embrace at how ridiculous her fears were. "Promise me you'll have an open mind about dating him. For real, dating him for real, real." She stretched and repeated 'real', because she knew, I thought of his announcement of us 'dating' as merely his way of teasing me._

* * *

* Putting my fake smile on, I nodded my head here and there; trying to not make it obvious just how uninterested I was in the conversation.

 _The 1 hour bus ride to Osaka could possible never be uneventful. Just like in the movies, there was a twist that no one saw coming. Reaching Neyagawa, none other than the principal's voice rang through the bus' intercom._

"Good evening my students!" Lory Takarda's voice sung through the 3 parked mini buses making their way to Osaka. "So as you all know, this boot camp is all about L-O-V-E, love!" All the singles in the buses could be heard groaning from their seats.

"Love comes in many different shapes and forms; such as friendship, family and so on and so forth. So, the purpose of this boot camp is to strength and discover love. As of right now, the first love that is to be explored is love for another human being; which type of love and how deep the love, well, that all depends on you. At the front of the each bus are hats with everyone's name, the teacher will get up and pick names from the hats. The students called will now become partners and make their own way to our destination. The pair must arrive before or at 4, not a minute later. Oh, for the uneven classes, the last person picked will be paired with the teacher. Oh, and another thing, the pairs cannot travel in groups nor can they separate." Whispers started flying around at the sudden turn of events.

 _Getting up from his seat and making his way to the front, Ren grabbed the pink glittery hat that had captured every student's attention as they had entered the bus that morning, and began his task of pulling out names. There were female pairs, male pairs, female and male pairs; so far, no one seemed to mind that much._

"The next pair is, Amamiya Chiori and..." I picked up another little pink paper, "Ishibashi Hikaru." I announced the sixth pair.

"WHAT! I CANNOT BE STUCK WITH THAT LOSER!" She didn't seem too happy about the pairing, neither did the 'loser'. He seemed disappointed.

"The next pair is, Mogami Kyoko..." In the confines of my mind, I cursed at my bad luck. Our class was one of the uneven ones. I was honestly hoping she was last. Sighing heavily, I picked another, "and, Fuwa Sho." I didn't miss the glare that was sent to Kyoko, or the murderous look that Kyoko sent to the window, nor did I miss the smirk that graced the boy's smug face.

"What! I want to be with Sho-kun!" Mimori protested. "Shouldn't I be paired with my boyfriend? This is not fair-"

"That's a good question!" Everyone was startled at the voice through the intercom once again. _Of course that old man was eavesdropping on us, I wouldn't be surprised if he hid cameras in the buses too._ "A great question has been brought forth by class 3C's Nanokura Mimori; why can't couples make their way together to the destination? Well, you would never establish or deepen relationships with others, if you are constantly with your partner." Yet again, whispers and people's two cents filled the air.

"Oh, too bad, it looks like you are stuck with me." I told her, a sympathetic smile on my face; hiding the vein that was threatening to pop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sets of pairs**

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" He shouted at her moving back.

~ I continued my walk without even turning to face him. _Of all people, I had to be stuck with him? I was truly cursed wasn't I? There was no denying it now. Someone, some God - heck, even the whole universe was against me!_

"What the hell!" He was pissed. She was giving him the cold shoulders. Since the minute everyone dispersed and went their separate ways; she hadn't uttered a single word to him, didn't even look at him. Catching up to her in rage, the self obsessed teen gripped the young girl's arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Get lost Sho!"I shouted at him while I tried to pull myself free with all the strength I had. _Damn it! Why did he have to be so strong!_ I cursed at my fruitless attempts. Despite his skinny built, he was quite strong.

"What the hell?" He repeated his words. "What's with your attitude?" He couldn't grasp why the young girl wanted to reach their destination as soon as possible.

"Attitude? What attitude?" I sarcastically asked, faking innocence and mock.

"This!" He pointed down at her with his other free hand. "What the hell's with you?"

"If you can't tell you brainless scam, I don't want to be even a minute longer in your presence! Now let go of me!" I shot glares at him and he sent them right back down. I always seemed to loose my cool whenever matters concerned him. _He is the one person that hurt me deeper than my own mother ever did._ It was hard to admit just how much he had an affect on me.

"Brainless scam?" Even though he took amusement in insulting her, when the insults were for him, his ego couldn't take it.

"Did they miss your ear and pierced your brain? I said let go of me you idiot!" Maybe evoking him wasn't such a great idea as he held onto my hand harder than before. He squeezed my arm so hard, I thought it would break any minute longer.

"Maybe a lover's quarrel." An old lady 'whispered' to her companions as they slowly waked past.

"LIKE HELL!" He shouted at the gang of grannies walking past.

"YOU BAKA! YOU DON'T SPEAK TO THE ELDERLY LIKE THAT!" I slapped him on the head with my free hand, apologised to the grannies, kicked him on the shin and started to stomp away.

"What the fuck was the kick for?" He limped after her. "Where the hell are you going?" She stopped. Turned to him. Walked to him. Stopped right in front of his face.

"I am going where I am supposed to be." I spoke slowly. "Please do me a favour and get lost, literally." I seethed at him. I don't think my words had an effect on him, but I'm sure the murderous look I directed at him did. I turned around and started to stomp away again.

* * *

 _The teenage boy had the biggest ego one could find. He wasn't going to let Kyoko have the last word; like hell he would. He wanted to always end up on top, he, be the one to get her angered and enraged, not the other way around. Walking after her, he had clasped her hand with his own, intertwined their fingers. Despite Kyoko's protests, he forced her around the small city until he had enough._

* * *

 _The sight of the two holding hands had three people sparkling with jealousy._

"That slut! What the hell is she doing with my boyfriend!" Mimori-chan shouted in rage. The way things were progressing; her manicured nails will be completely chewed clean.

"Now, now Mimori-chan, it was very clear that Fuwa-kun was the one to initiate the contact." I told the young girl. We were hiding behind a tree, following the pair thanks to the anxious girlfriend. _'They used to date, more like she was all over him. Sho got sick of her and dumped her like he should 've done years ago.'_ Her words replayed in my mind. Mimori was more than happy to recount the history between Kyoko and Sho.

 _While the teacher thought about all the information he was given and tried to keep the jealous girlfriend sane; or you could say, try to keep himself sane, another pair had their eyes on them._

* * *

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" She mocked her partner. Hiding behind a bush and following the first two pairs was Chiori as she asked Hikaru; her spy partner. As long as Kyoko wasn't all over her sensei, Chiori couldn careless about the others. She had her eyes on Ren and Ren alone, however, teasing her partner was kind of fun.

"What's there to do?" He asked her back. "It's Sho, she would never go back to him." He assured himself.

"Keep telling yourself that, and BAM! She's taken by some other boy; even Sho." The young girl pointed out.

"Why don't you worry about yourself. From what I see, Mimori is getting pretty close to sensei." He changed the topic.

"Mimori? HAHA, please stop. That Sho obsessed airhead? She ain't competition." The boy merely rolled his eyes. Everyone knew what an ass Sho was; everyone except Mimori. That girl practically worshiped the teenage boy.

* * *

 _As the three set of pairs made their way to their destination, something unbelievable happened. It wasn't the huge mansion the principal/ chairman planned to use as their boot camp base. No. It wasn't the fact that all the three pairs were 10 minutes late despite the principal's warning; thanks to Sho that is. But no. What happened had Kyoko falling to the floor in shock, tears, despair, shock, and more shock._

"Would you let go of me already! I want nothing to do with you! I can't even believe I came to this stupid camp! And oh my luck! Of all people to be stuck with, it had to be you!" I verbally expressed my distaste to everything that was going on, all my anger and frustration were all directed at this baka refusing to let go of me, while pulling me around as he pleased.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" He shouted in her face. "Who the hell do you think you are? You are lucky that I took the time and was nice enough to play around you. With your looks, no man will ever want to get with you. You are plain, unsexy and have no appeal." Forcibly pulling Kyoko into his arms, Sho had shoved his face into her personal space and forcibly kissed her. He kissed Kyoko right full on the lips! "You should be worshiping me for even looking at you." With that said, he let her go with a smirk on his face. Kyoko dropped straight to the floor.

 _~ That was my first kiss. He stole my first kiss. He kissed me._


	13. Chapter 13

**Captured by love**

 _~ That was my first kiss. He stole my first kiss. He kissed me._ I could not move from the position I found myself on the floor. I was saving up my lips for a prince. _What the hell had that frog done?! Now they were dirtied! What prince would want to kiss these lips now?_ No matter what I tried, I could feel the tears fighting to flow down my face leak out. This bastard just knew how to get to me.

"SHO WHAT WAS THAT?!" A furious Mimori-chan came rushing into the scene. Screw secretly following the pair! She needed to be next to her man.

"What did it look like to you?" The young boy asked coolly, as though he had not been caught cheating. Nor did the sobbing girl on the floor change his egotistic and nonchalant attitude. An apology for his actions were the last thing on his mind. Entering the house, he made his way in with a furious girl tagging behind him.

"Why did you kiss her for?!" The girlfriend resembled a little dog yapping at an intruder; all bark and no bite. Sho was known for his playboy ways, he even flirted with countless girls in front of Mimori, yet said girl still stuck to him like glue. What she saw in him, people couldn't understand. Sure, his looks were a little above average, but past the looks, Sho wasn't boyfriend material at all. "You are my boyfriend! You can't go around kissing other people! SHO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NOT THAT SLU-"

"Would you shut up!" He interrupted her. "I can kiss whomever or _whatever_ I want." He continued his walk into the house, his voice and body language expressed that he was angry. The way he had said the words to Mimor, he made it seem like Kyoko was the 'whatever'. Sho thought so highly of himself, that he considered Kyoko as his own toy, an object that he could dispose of whenever he wanted.

* Fuwa's shouting voice echoed in the hallway. A sobbing and tearful Mimori was the last I heard before my attention was averted to another pair. _Of course they were following behind._ Looking at the boy, I was sure he wasn't so happy about the events that had transpired either.

"See, I told you. You gotta make your mark before others do." The girl smirked. "Even Sho-kun still has a chance." She giggled and mocked the male following behind her. Upon seeing her teacher, the young girl winked and blew a kiss his way. "See you later Sensei." She made her way inside, determined on finding the best room and claiming it; whether other people before her had claimed the room as theirs or not.

 _Sighing and awkwardly passing by, Hikaru left the matters into his teacher's hands. Crying girls were things he never dealt with before. When matters concerned Kyoko, he wanted to be fully prepared than go in blindly._

* * *

* As the peering eyes left. I turned my attention to the quietly sobbing girl. _What happened to all that fire?_ _Was that Fuwa boy that important to her, as to make her cry this much? No matter what I did, I had never gotten this type of reaction from her._ A part of me was annoyed. How come she didn't react like this to my advances?

"Form just a kiss, you are crying as though someone died." I bent down and whispered it to her. I made sure to make my voice sound indifferent, as though I wasn't bothered by what had just happened. Despite my words, she didn't even flinch. I slowly shifted some hair from her face, an attempt to get her to lift her head towards me.

"I'll never be able to get married." _Who would want to marry an impure girl like me? I knew I would never find love, but I thought I could at least marry. I had qualities that others valued in a wife. But now I was an impure maiden. I was destined for a single life, forever._

"Marriage? Oh sweetheart, I'll be more than happy to marry you." She had shot her head up and finally looked at me. There were traces of tears on her face. Yet, the tears around her eye rims glistened and made her golden pools shine. Even the hair strands stuck on her forehead didn't lessen the appeal this girl had. She could have been covered in dirt, and I would have still found her as the cutest thing alive.

"Really? You mean that?" I sniffed a little. Even though the words were coming from him, a little bit of hope blossomed in my heart.

"Yeah." I had chuckled at her cute facial expression. "Unlike Fuwa, I'll show you what a real kiss is like." If it would have been any other girl, I wouldn't have kissed them right after someone else had. I didn't do sloppy seconds. However, for her, I couldn't wait to claim her lips as soon as possible. Screw being a teacher or the fact that we are in an open view. _Not that I cared about the fact that I am a teacher to begin with._

"..." He had shocked me out of my tears as soon as his lips connected to mine. It first started as a sweet chaste kiss, which I returned, but as soon as his tongue tried to get involved, my body moved on it's own as I had pushed him away. Now I had my fingers on my burning lips, surprised by his actions and shocked at the inviting and devilish smirk on his lips. _WHY THE HELL DID I KISS HIM BACK! I_ was even more shocked at my own actions.

"As your future husband, look forward to more than just a kiss." I winked and whispered for her ears alone. With that said, I earned the pleasure of witnessing her entire neck and face turn red. An effect only I seemed to have on her. My pride- so to say, seemed to have lifted, so did my mood.

"Kyaa. you-YOU PERVERT!" I pushed past him as he laughed on the floor. My face was on fire and my heart was attempting to thump out of my rib cage. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I was happy that this perverted sensei said he'll be happy to marry me! Why did I not detest the kiss? Compared to Sho, I... actually enjoyed it!_ The replay of the kiss by the front door had my spirit leaving my body.

* * *

 _Day one of the boot camp of love hadn't even finished yet, and the principle was already witnessing some interesting drama. It was true that he cared about the students at his school, but sometimes his job was so, so boring. He needed some entertainment too, and that's how this boot camp idea had come about. True, love is the most important thing in life, and he sure did love every second of the boot camp._

"You seeing that Kuu, your boy couldn't contain himself." He smiled as he spoke to the memories of his childhood friend. Looking down at the serious look on his God son, and now adopted son's face, the principal had a huge grin on his lips; some may even consider it as sinister.

"You have been captured by love, my boy." A smile broke out on his lips at the thought of all the fun he would have with this year's group.

"Love is wonderful!" He rejoiced by himself, already anticipating what's to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**Night Walk**

 _Things had settled down a bit around 5, everyone found a room and sleeping arrangements were decided. The 3 third year classes found themeselves sitting in the cafeteria for a late lunch. Each class had there own long table. On the third table, class 3-C, was where Tsuruga's class sat. The atmosphere was heavy for most students as Sho and Mimori seemed to be on not speaking terms, Kyoko seemed to be making a point on ignoring her teacher, Chiori seemed to be glued to her sensei and Hikaru; well everyone could sense that he was feeling down._

 _Before everyone started digging into their lunches though, a voice boomed on a stage that people didn't even notice was there. As the curtains separated, LME High school's Chairman and principal appeared with a microphone in hand. His attire and stance was that of an Army general. He gave the impression of 'my way or the highway,' as he made his way to the centre of the stage._

"Good evening my students!" He begun, while said students grunted at their interrupted meals. "I am sure you all remember my words before everyone went their separate ways, 'the pair must arrive before or at 4, not a minute later,' well, it seems that some people took my words lightly." He stared at a particular table. "Being a fair man as myself, I believe that these people need to receive a consequence for their actions." He had this grin on his face that had Ren's stomach turning. "If your name is called, stand up! Fuwa Shotaro, Nanokura Mimori, Amamiya Chiori, Ishibashi Hikaru, Mogami Kyoko and," the students began whispering to their neighbours on who might be called next. "Tsuruga Ren." Everyone gasped, no one was expecting a teacher to be called.

"For this year's boot camp, I have created a new love course that you will all have to participate later throughout this boot camp of love journey. As this course is new, the people that are standing up will be my experimental group." Behind him, a map of where they were was projected. "So, we are here," he pointed on the map where there was a drawing of a mansion. "Within these surroudning woods are three LOVE ME signs; one in pink, another in red and the last in purple. You will be partnered up and have to find these signs and take a picture next to them. No pair should return until all three signs are found, even if it takes all night." He moved to the side of the stage and brought forth a box.

"But, it's not as simple as it seems. The females will be blinded folded and have no choice but to trust their male counterparts. If, the blind folds are taken off, Oh trust me I'll know, the next consequences will be worse than the last...and for those that do dare to take them off, expect to spend your first night sleeping under the stars, with no mats or a sheet of blanket."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Chiori said.

"Oh I can and I have." He moved to another part of the stage and pulled something out. "The pairs will be," he pulled two pieces of paper at a time. "Fuwa Shotaro and Amamiya Chiori." Chiori was ready to pop. Why couldn't she be partnered up with her teacher.

"Ishibashi Hikaru and Nanokura Mimori." Kyoko's head dropped down, this meant she'll be partners with, "Mogami Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren." Ren was smiling now, but on the inside of course. "And like before, the pairs cannot travel in groups. As you can see here," he pointed at a spot on the map that said start, " are three different trails, left, middle and right."

~ _Oh Kami-sama, please give me a break._ I cried to whomever was watching over my life.

* * *

"If I walk into a tree, bush, shrub or mud, I will physically hurt you Fuwa Sho!" Chiori threatened as she put her blind fold on and the pair started making their way on the right path.

"Hey, I should be the one leading!" Sho cried after her.

"My name is not Hey, it's Chiori you ass!" Chiori was never close to Sho or Mimori, but cheating bastards were never her favourites. Having heard of Chiori's reputation of an attitude and a bad temper, Sho thought better than to start an argument with her.

"Fine, you lead the way. Bump into a tree and it's your own fault." That was the last heard of the pair.

* _Fuwa Sho, you have met your maker._ I grinned at the situation the boy found himself in. As annoying as Chiori was, she's a girl that Fuwa couldn't handle.

* * *

"You know, I'm like the pretties girl and he still did that to me." Mimer sniffed.

"Ah-uh." _That just shows what an ass he is._ Hikaru thought as he started walking.

"I knew about his playboy ways, but I thought," sniff, "I just thought he would change after we became official." Tears were leaking under the blind fold.

"Ah-uh." _I still don't understand why you are with him._ He contemplated voicing his opinions to the girl, but thought otherwise. The pair made their way on the middle path. Hikaru not knowing what to do to comfort the crying girl, and Mimori talking about her relationship problems.

* * *

"Here, let me help you with that." I said as I moved to put her blind fold on. She moved back.

"You know what, it doesn't sound so bad sleeping under the stars." I said. Not ready to put my trust in his hands.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound bad at all." I agreed with her. This answer earned a suspicious stare. "And when the night gets chilly and cold, I'll pull you closer into my warm embrace." I finished, my arms around my neck as I stared up at the sky.

"..." _Give me a break already! Is he intending on giving me a heart attack?_ "Who says you will be sleeping outside?"

"I'm sure we will both receive the consequence. Besides, I will not sleep in a warm bed while my future wife is sleeping outside." I looked down at her.

"Future wife? Who?"

"You. That kiss was the seal of our promise."

"..." I was speechlessly pink. "I just can't even deal with you right now." I turned around to hide the blush on my face. I put the blind fold on and begun walking. I wasn't sure what was worse; sleeping outside with him, or trusting him.

"Stop." I clasped her hand before she took another step. "You are about to hug a tree."

"Yeah right. You are just saying that so you could hold my hand." I tried to yank my hand away. I failed of course.

"Take your blind fold off and see." There was a tiny little tree growing in the direction she was heading. The most that would happen would be her squishing the tree under her feet, but she didn't need to know that.

"Are you trying to make me sleep outside? I won't fall for your tricks."

* * *

 _With their hands clasped together, Ren led the way. Even though Kyoko thought she would bump into a tree anytime soon, she found that Ren was leading her pretty safely. No words were exchanged as the pair made their way to the first sign. Upon reaching it, a photo was snapped on Ren's phone._

"You better delete them once we show these to the principal." I told him. I wanted to use my phone, but he used the blind fold excuse. _'Let me take the photo, you can't remove your blind fold, remember.'_ He had said.

"Of course I will." I lied. I was intending on keeping these. I figured I could use them against her. Maybe use them for a second date. I smiled to myself. At least something good was coming out of this boot camp so far.


	15. Chapter 15

**Proposal?**

~ With a quick pace and silence as a third wheel, we were able to take photos with all the signs. We were not the first to finish, but we certainly weren't the last. About to make my way to my room, I heard the last pair's complaints.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!" The feisty girl questioned, not at all pleased by the outcome.

"You knew the rules. Well goodnight." The principal stood firm by his words.

"The whole night outside?!" He half yelled.

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning." The Chairman's trusted help shooed the pair outside.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The enraged girl took a nice kick at the teenage boy's leg before stomping away.

"Ahh, that bitch!" He breathed to himself. Having hissed the pain away, the boy finally noticed my pair of eyes and my smiling face looking his way.

"What'cha staring at?" He glared up at me.

"Something ugly." I replied. About to head up stairs and to my room, I turned back to look down at him. "Karma Sho. Treat others the way you'll like to be treated." I said in a sing-song voice as I made my way up. I didn't bother to pay attention to what Sho had to say next. I was purely glad seeing Chiori push him around.

* * *

 _Just like in the movies, the following day the students did simple activities in pairs and in groups. Everything was peaceful, a nice calm before the storm, so to say. So far, the teachers were supervising and therefore, Ren was on a break from participating in any Love Activities. As for Kyoko, it seemed luck was on her side, as she would be paired up with Hikaru or other classmates that she did not detest._

"The trust fall is next!" I got their attention from their chit-chats. "Everyone back to your pair!" I announced after the 'socialising' time was up. A time the principal set for pairs to split and converse with others. _'After all, how can you establish love with others if you never talk to them.'_ He would always say. Most students took it as a break and went for snacks, not that I minded. "One will fall and the other will catch; decide within the pair. Those that are falling, step on the little stage." I pointed in the direction of said stage.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD FALL! YOU FALL!" She pointed at him.

"HOW CAN A LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU EVEN BE ABLE TO CATCH ME?! IT'S OBVIOUS YOU SHOULD FALL!" He pointed back at her. They were now standing angry face opposite angry face, of course Sho had to bend down a bit. Both parties were unwilling to budge.

"I trust you Mogami-san, I don't mind falling." Hikaru said, getting his partner's attention away from the bickering pair beside them. The whole day he had been in cloud 9. Just spending time with Kyoko seemed to lift his spirits to the heavens.

"Honestly, I'm not confident that I could catch you, I'll fall. I also trust you too." I smiled to him. I did trust Ishibashi-san, so I saw no point in me trying to catch him when it was obvious he was stronger than me. True, he was a bit on the short side compared to the average man, but I wasn't confident in my own strength.

"Trust him? How the hell can you trust someone you don't know?" An idiot decided to add his unwanted opinion. Sho was mad seeing Kyoko all calm and buddy-buddy with another guy.

"I trust him more than I ever trusted you!" I unconsciously grabbed Ishibashi-san's hand and made our way to the small stage. Of course after one step, Sho karate chopped our hands apart.

"What the hell! Don't tell me you have fallen for him. You idiot, don't you have anything other than love on your mind!"

 _Hikaru was about to interrupt, but his curiosity for the answer kept him quiet. On the other hand, Ren pretended to be immersed with the clip board in his hands, whilst closely listening in. Other students just shamelessly stopped and stared, as what seemed like drama in a love triangle was playing out right in front of them._

"WOULD YOU MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS! WHETHER I LOVE HIM OR NOT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I exploded. The sudden silence or other people's eyes on us didn't seem to register to me.

"Nothing to do with me? You belong to me, don't you ever forget that!"

"I belong to you? Oh wow, you are stupider than I thought." This baka never seised to amaze me.

"I guess I'm not the only stupid one. Ever since your mother left you in my parents hands, it was decided then that we were to marry." He smirked at her. Everyone around gasped at what was just said. "So you belong to me." He repeated himself, a proud smile on his face as though he had just conquered the world.

 _In the back somewhere, a couple of students tended to the fainted Mimori. It was then that Kyoko and Sho finally noticed everyone's eyes on them. It was so quiet as everyone waited for Kyoko's reaction on baited breath. If a pin was dropped, it could have been heard by all._

"Well too bad," I crossed my hands as though not fazed by what he had said. It was a shock, but thinking now, everything made so much sense. His parents behaviour towards me; they were grooming me for him. My mum's attitude; it was like she already married me off and therefore, left the responsibilities to the in-laws. "Too bad Sho," I smirked back at him, "I was already proposed to, and will marry as soon as I graduate." I told him. _WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? I know I want to play it cool and not seem so hurt, BUT WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? MARRIAGE? WITH WHOM? The inner Kyoko was pulling my hair out._

"I don't believe a thing you say. Who would want to marry a person like you?"

 _This boy was so confusing, he made it sound as though Kyoko was undesirable and no one would ever want her, yet his actions told others that he wanted her. Those that knew Kyoko, or paid attention to her body language could tell that she was struggling to answer._

"Me." Sho turned to the voice. "I want to marry her." He said as he moved closer to Kyoko. "Isn't that right Kyoko-chan?" He pulled her into a side hug. All she could do was nod and smile.

"Congratulations!" Chiori slapped his back in show of support. "And this whole time I called you a wimp."

"I saw this coming." A classmate and a friend of his commented. "Anyone could tell from the way you would look at her, Congrats man."

~ _WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise after Surprise**

* I looked straight at her as she avoided my questioning gaze. I wanted to laugh at the look she had on her face but the longer these students thought her and this boy were an item, the longer I became irritated. I was supposed to be the adult here and calm down whatever was going on, but TO HELL WITH THAT! Stepping forth as though I was going to congratulate the couple, I extended my hand towards her.

~ _OMG._ Coming from Ren were anger waves hitting me like the meteor that killed the dinosaurs; strong, hard, hot and painful. Looking at the man standing in front of me, I cringed and shivered at the glint flickering in his eyes. Despite my hesitation at the sparkly smile he wore towards me, I reached for his hand.

"Congrats," the students were looking at us. As soon as the pair declared their plan for 'marriage,' all the three classes had begun to crowed around them, "my ass. No one marries my girlfriend except me!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into an intense kiss. Some students had their jaws dropped, while others covered their eyes. _Screw being an adult!_

~ _OMGGGGGG! What was he doing?! Didn't he care about his career, my social life (not that I had one to begin with) or my school life? Did he even realise just how popular he was to the female students?_ Worries, as well as embarrassment to what was happening all attacked me from different directions, leaving me breathless and with weak knees.

"Marriage?" The shocked crowed turned their heads towards the voice. Suddenly students were parting, leaving a path for the elder man. "When is the wedding?" Excitement was evident in his voice. Everyone watched him and then back to the centre. "Which is the happy couple?" He asked as he reached the centre of the formed circle, only to find an enraged Sho, a weak and blushing Kyoko, a smirking Ren and a sad Hikaru.

 _From the numerous camera angles he had of witnessing the scene from earlier, the elder man knew exactly what had happened, but he wasn't going to reveal that he had this place bugged and stuffed with cameras now was he. Playing dumb was the safest route to take._

"Soo, who's the lucky couple?" His arms were out and stretched, as though ready to bear hug the pair.

 _Whispers were flying all round from student to student._

'Girlfriend? Did he say girlfriend? Since when?'

'A teacher and I student? I thought that only happened in mangas.'

'Out of all the girls at school, why her?'

'I heard she willingly opens her legs for anyone.'

'I also heard that she was crazy; suuppeerr obsessed with Sho or something.'

'Poor Hikaru, was she only using him?'

'Who does she think she is playing with people's feelings like that!'

 _When most of the whispers weren't about the surprise from the turn of events, they begun to turn negative, in Kyoko's favour that is. It was astonishing how quick people were to point the finger at the female. All the student knew of Sho's playboy ways but nothing happened, not even a tsk for his behaviour. Yet, as soon as a female student was caught between two guys, or in kyoko's case; three. She was suddenly a slut, and everyone was quick to turn against her. Lucky for Kyoko, she had people on her side._

"Excuse me!" Hikaru got everyone's attention. "I'm sure you were all aware of my feelings for Mogami-san, I would like to make it perfectly clear that this whole marriage thing was my idea, she wasn't using me, nor was she playing with my feelings. So please don't say all that untrue stuff about her." Hikaru being the nice guy, stepped back from the centre and joined the crowed; where his awaiting friends and brothers were ready with comforting pats on the back . His little speech seemed to have shut some people up, as well as gain a choke from Kyoko. Everyone did know of Hikaru's feelings, everyone except the girl that is.

"To also add to the events from earlier," I pulled her into my arms, "I was the one who proposed." I said. My words only seemed to add fuel to the fire though. Before it was shocked whispers, but now it was an uproar.

"EEHHHHHH!" The whole crowed exploded. "But your a teacher!" Some exclaimed.

"Great! When's the wedding?" The crowed turned to the elder man who seemed to be floating on a cloud with all the happiness expressed on his face.

"But his a teacher?" I asked the principal. _Wasn't he concerned about the school's reputation?_ "A teacher and a student can't get married!" I objected.

"But a man and women can." He said.

"...bu-b-but."

"If you are willing to marry my son, I can prepare the wedding by tomorrow." He said before signalling for his right hand man to step forth. With his aid, the elder man began to make wedding preparations as though no one was present except him and his help.

"SON?" The crowed gasped. No one seemed to get a break as it was surprise after surprise today.

* * *

 _Calm your overreacting hearts. This wasn't like in the movies, where a wedding is planned over night. After the son and the forbidden relationship were revealed, everyone seemed to be busy with gossiping within their own groups as to how, or even why the pair came about. After an intense conversation between Ren and his adoptive father, the matters about a wedding were dropped; more like saved for later on the father's part. Kyoko didn't know what to do, now that their relationship was revealed; queue the childish bullying she was bound to experience. Who knew there was a Tsuruga Ren Fan (T.R.F) Club?_

 _While everyone was inside chatting about the crazy day and eating their dinner, Kyoko took this moment to sit outside for some much needed air. Tomorrow will be their last day. That was one thing she was thankful for._

~ Realising a deep and a much needed sigh, I stared up at the beautiful night sky and wondered how my life came to this. I used to be the girl in the shadows, the one that no one talked to and only talked about. Yet, with Sho, Ren and now add Hikaru into the picture, I seemed to be a very popular topic in everyone's conversation. All this attention was unnerving. I missed Kanae so much. I wanted to call her and notify her of this crazy day. But I couldn't do that, no calls were allowed during this love boot-camp. Shivering a little as the wind blew past, I yet again let go of a much needed sigh.

"You are not thinking of marrying some other guy are you?" I joked before I sat next to her.

"How can you be so carefree?" I asked him. All jokes a side, I was puzzled by the lack of panic or even fear from him.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows. Don't you care how you will be viewed by others?"

"Since when have I cared about people knowing that we are together." I nudged at her shoulder. It was pretty clear that she was worried about how the other students would treat her. Looking up at the beautiful sky, I chose to show a little of my heart to her. "I have never cared about what people thought of me, or about my job as a teacher. But I care about you, if it's whisking you away from this place or being your shield, I will be more than happy to oblige my princess." I placed a kiss on her forehead. This sudden and intimate move earned an elbow from her. She was truly a strange girl. Show some love and violence was her response.

"St-stop being such a playboy!" I pushed him back a little. Once again looking up at the sky, I realised a small smile was permanently stuck on my face. This man did things at his own pace; dating and all. But I'll have to admit, he wasn't such a bad boyfriend.

"Playboy? How could you say that to your fiance?"

"Fiancé, don't be ridiculous!"

"You are right, I'll put that to rest...for now."

 _Watching from a far and seething with rage and jealousy was the founder, leader, representative and president of T.R.F Club._


	17. Chapter 17

**Push**

 _That day Kyoko had woken up earlier than anyone else. Being the morning person that she was, she had done her business and went down to help the ladies in the kitchen. Despite her being a student, she found herself giving help to the staff whenever she could. Besides, cooking was when her mind cleared and her body relaxed the most._

"Kyoko-chan?" An elderly lady that Kyoko called 'Okami'; purely because of her position in this mansion questioned. When Kyoko had arrived at the manor, the elderly lady was pleasantly surprised by her polite behaviour. She had immediately taken a liking to Kyoko. The liking further deepened from seeing how Kyoko interacted with the head Chief, her husband. "You know you don't have to help today. It's your last day here. I think you should relax and enjoy the sight after the activities." The nice lady said as she gently shooed Kyoko out of the kitchen.

What else was there for Kyoko to do than go for a walk? She knew yesterday's reveal had some female students fuming. If she was going to delay the glares, stares and childish bullying, then she was going to buy herself a couple of minutes of peace.

* * *

~ _After that first day of searching for the Love Me signs with sensei, I never had a chance to look around. Maybe I should go for a walk._ I thought as I sat down for the most important meal of the day.

 _After finishing her breakfast, Kyoko had washed her dishes, thanked the Okami, grabbed a bottle of water and went for a stroll. Standing at what seemed like the starting line for the blind fold activity, she took the middle path and ventured forth._

 _Quietly following the path as she observed her surroundings, it finally occurred to her just how big this mansion was. Even though the mansion was confined within it's own gates, it seemed like the huge house came with its own woods, forests, and a river. If she squinted her eyes a little; it looked like a mountain was also within the compound. Walking along the path, Kyoko was surprised by how short the walk had seemed when she was with Ren. Now it was like she was on a treadmill; walking with no end. Stepping away from the path, her adventurous side took over. Stepping on sticks and shrubs, Kyoko ducked and dodged branches as she explored._

 _The sound of flowing water seemed to have been her guidance as there were moments where she closed her eyes and followed her ears. The place her ears took her to was absolutely magical. It was a small clearing that seemed to have been hidden by the intimidating woods and tall guarding trees. Beyond what seemed like haunting woods and enchanted forests was a beautiful placid lake. The lake seemed to have been connected to a stream, as the water would silently wave by. Looking at herself in the reflection, Kyoko was hypnotised by the crystal blue water. Hints of green and life popped within the transparent flowing liquid._

 _The place was amazing. Within the centre of the clearing, the sunlight shone down and reflected its rays on the sparkling water. There were no giant trees blocking the sunlight in the centre of the clearing. There were no dark clouds looming above and darkening the scenery._

~ _It's like I discovered where the fairies live. I feel like I'm transported into a world of magic. Like this is where Tinker Bell and the other little fairies live._ Slowly moving forth, I made sure to be careful and not trample the beautiful pink and purple flowers that were growing around. The smell surrounding this little secluded wonderland was intoxicatingly sweet.

 _This moment of isolation seemed to have woken Kyoko. She felt refreshed as she was surrounded by beauty and magic. Spending a little longer than she had planned, she started to walk back to the main house. With a memory like a computer, Kyoko knew her way back like she had lived in this place her whole life. Nothing seemed out of place as found her way back on the path again._

 _Unknown to Kyoko, Ren's number one fan had followed her on her little stroll. Unknown to Kyoko, the number one fan wanted to eliminate her out of Ren's life. As Kyoko had her head in the clouds, she never saw it coming, despite the shadow that had been following her every move. In a matter of breathing in and out, Kyoko was pushed from behind. When Kyoko had followed the path earlier blinded by the beauty and the fairies that danced with her every step, she never noticed the ditch by the path. Now, as she was falling face first, did she notice the dirty ground that was inching closer and closer to her face. With her quick reflexes, she was able to turn her body and fall shoulders first. Somehow, her body had twisted weirdly and now her foot was in immerse pain._

~ _What the?_ Looking up, I saw a figure, a female's figure walk away. A tail of raven hair flipped behind the figure's shoulders before disappearing out of my sight. The ditch wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough for me to be unable to climb out. Not that is was possible with my wounded shoulder, and now sprained ankle. _Really? Were females this childish? Didn't they realise that I could have died if I hadn't turned my body? Was love worth killing for?_ Clearly, this thing I had with Ren wasn't worth dying for.

 _Just like in the movies, when someone went missing, the love interest was always the first to notice. However, leave it to Ren to assume that Kyoko was avoiding him. Leave it to Ren to not go searching for her immediately or at least see her with his own eyes._

* * *

"Sensei, have you seen Mogami-san?" A student asked. This girl wasn't close to Kyoko but she expressed concern to the teacher.

"No, I haven't." _It seems that Kyoko is really good at avoiding me._ "Why? I thought that she was with you guys." The first activities of the day had been a group task. _Kyoko was in a group with a bunch of females, I just assumed she was ignoring me for her girl time, or something of that nature._

"No one has seen Mogami-san since this morning."

 _Right on cue, the principal had called Ren through the intercom. His helping hand had opened the door for Ren, before shuffling back into the shadows._

"Mogami Kyoko is missing." The principal bluntly said. "According to my information, she told the kitchen lady that she was going for a walk, that was four hours ago." He stood up from his seated position. Pressed a button on his table and a wall to his left parted, leaving multiple screens on display.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I knew he had cameras around here, he should have seen her walk away. _Was this another one of his plan?_ It's not like I was blinded to his jittery behaviour whenever matters concerned Kyoko.

"I thought you would have noticed." The elder man plainly said, as though that was the obvious answer. "Ren, you are a teacher and therefore, should be aware of where your students are at all times!" The principal was good at avoiding bullets like the Flash, as he threw the blame back right at Ren. Which he was right about. "Before you ask, I did check the security cameras." He clicked another button, this time Kyoko appeared on all the fifteen to something screens. "She is last seen passing grid three, and beyond that, there are no cameras installed. Her location is currently unknown."

"Wha-!" I was speechless. She had been gone for that long and now he tells me this?! _What was he playing at?_

"Ren, I got an emergency call, Maria has been sent to the hospital." He turned his head to look at the student down below. His hands folded at the back towards Ren. "I am heading back home and cutting this bootcamp short. All the students and teachers will be sent back home in an hour's time." He turned back to face Ren. "However, you are to stay here until you find her. Ren, she only had a bottle of water. You better hurry."

* * *

 _And that's how Tsuruga Ren was left behind to find a girl that he had no clue on her whereabouts. He had the remainder of the day to cover 2.5 hectares of house, woods, trees and land to find her. Time wasn't against him, but his protective nature and fear of what could have happened had him running circles around the house. Nope, she wasn't in the main house. Nope, she wasn't in any of the minor houses. Now he ventured for the woods in search of his lady love._


	18. Chapter 18

**Worries running wild**

* The sun was slowly and slowly dipping down towards the horizon, the more land I covered, the more time that pasted, and the more I got worried and aggravated. Yelling her name as I pasted trees after trees, I received no response in return.

"KYOKOO!" I yelled left and right. After an hour or so of running aimlessly, I had started to follow the Love Me activity path. _At least this way, I'll now what parts I have covered._

"KYOKOO!" I was starting to lose it with worries. I knew I was overreacting but the thoughts of something happening to her sent me back to those dark days. To those memories I had pushed to the back of my mind. _'No, it's not the same, she's okay.'_ I told myself over and over again, repeating it like a mantra.

* * *

 _Just like the movies, there's always that main character with a traumatic past. A past so dark that it altered their personality entirely._

 _Well, unlike the movies, this wasn't the same. Unlike the movies, Ren's emotional state returned to that day, when he had lost his parents. At the age of 15 and being parent-less, he knew of no coping mechanisms. From the day he had lost his parents to the present moment, he never had morned over his lost, he never had relieved himself of all the sad, depressing and dark emotions within himself. What he had done at that young age, as a little boy left behind and all alone was to bottle everything in. Not a single tear had passed through that little boys eyes. Not when the crippling news was delivered to him, or when the burial neared or passed._

 _Without realising it, that had become Ren's defences. Rather than let people in close enough, he had them at arm's length. He never let anyone close enough to do damage when they would leave. His adoptive father knew this best. Yet, here was Kyoko. She was special. Something about her had him pulling her closer. It might have begun as curiosity on his part, but that later transformed into something... something more._

* * *

*This place was massive and as exotic as the old man was, I wouldn't be surprised if there were wild and dangerous animals within these woods. He had always been like that; excited by the thrill of taming a wild beast. _What if that was it? What if that old man had bought some wild animals from Africa or something, and Kyoko was now being eaten alive? Probably bitten by a venomous snake and now it was swallowing her whole!_

"KYOKOO!" The more I thought about her circumstance; alone and without food, the more I thought of other unpleasant scenarios, and the more my imagination ran wild. Now I had a mental picture of Kyoko's poor little head inside a tiger's mouth, while her tiny frail hands were barely doing any damage to the tiger's face.

"KYOKOO!" I continued my rampage into the woods, shouting her name with every breath I took.

~ Slidding back down again, I decided to take a break. This had been about my forty-fourth attempt at climbing my way up, but the pain on my leg became worse and my arms seemed to turn into jelly the longer I tried to pull my weight. During this time, I had thought on who might have pushed me and the only thought went to Sho's girlfriend. Mimori hadn't been happy when Sho kissed me, and to her, in some twisted way, I was the one who seduced him and planted a kiss on him. It seemed like her anger towards Sho had been directed at me instead. If she couldn't change him, she figured why not release her anger on the object in Sho's focal range. In other words, me.

"~koo!" I heard a faint voice in the background. Past the rustle of leaves, whispers of trees and the howling of the wind, a voice called to me.

"~okoo!" A quickening thad echoed around me. The closer and louder the thad became, the clear the hoarse voice sounded. _It sounds like..._

"Sensei?!" I managed to shout past my raspy voice. My water had finished hours ago and I had been contemplating whether to drink my own pee or not. Now I was mainly glad it had not come to that.

"~yokoo!"

"Ts-tsuruga-san! I, I'm I'M HERE!" I shouted back, a bit louder this time. Standing up and now hopping on my good leg, I looked up above the ditch. _It was him! I was saved!_ I clasped my hands together and sent a little prayer to whomever was watching over me.

"KYOKO?!"

"REN!" I yelled up at the figure that was looking down at me. "REN!" Despite the fact that he had already spotted me, I franticly flapped my hands above my head. My body still moved on its own, overcome by relief. Without my permission, tears started raining down my face. Not to lie, at some point I had thought that this might have been the end for me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked her, yet her tears threw me off. I had seen her cry before, but back then she had tried to hide it from me, said that there was something in her eyes. Yet, here she was, openly crying in my presence. I was more worried than before. Without thinking, I slid down the ditch like a child on a slide at a playground.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked me yet again. His hands cupped my face as his eyes examined me.

 _In that moment, it was like there was no one else except them, which in fact that was the case. Worried to no end, Ren had pulled Kyoko into a bone crushing hug, blame her moment of weakness, but Kyoko had hugged him back just as hard._

*Pushing her to an arm's length so that I could look her in the eyes, I scolded her.

"Don't ever scare my like that! Tell someone before you walk off!" I huffed down at her, right before I pushed her back in for the continuation of the hug.

 _The pair stayed like that, glued into each other's arms until Kyoko's brain caught up to what was happening. With a strength that Kyoko didn't see coming, Ren had lifted her up until she could easily crawl out of the ditch._

* * *

"Get on my back."

"EH?"

"You don't plan on limping back to the house do you?"

"B-but... I can walk just fine." I attempted to walk on my own. Obviously with my sprained ankle, I didn't make it very far. Coming to a stop after four steps, I winched at the pain. Suddenly an arm went to my back and another to my thighs. Effortlessly lifting me above the ground.

"Pu-put me down!" I asked.

"No can do." I continued walking with her in my arms.

"This is so embarrassing! Put me down!" No matter how much I moved and kicked, he wouldn't budge. "Fine...I'll go on your back." I mumbled. Liking the piggy-back idea much better than this.

"You know what, I actually like this princess carry much better, princess." I winked down at her. _Put her down? At the moment, I did not want to let go at._


	19. Chapter 19

**Dating for real, for real**

"Kyoko-chan! Oh my, you had us all worried." The lady asked the embarrassed girl in her teachers arms.

"Where's the first aid kit?" I placed Kyoko on a chair and asked the cook's wife.

"Oh my, what's wrong? What happened?" With motherly eyes, she quickly scanned the blushing teen from head to toes.

"Its just a sprained ankle, nothing to worry about." I told her as I saw her eye reflect worry and concern for my being. The way the elder lady fretted and worried about me had hit something within me. _This was affection I never received from my mother._

"Its not 'just a sprained ankle,' it could be serious." I added. Knowing her, it probably was 'just a sprained ankle,' but I know with her fighting spirt, she probably tried to get up the ditch and worsened the injury in the process.

"I'll get the fist aid kit right away Tsuruga-san." The kind lady disappeared somewhere in the large kitchen, while the teacher applied some ice on her ankle to stop any swelling.

 _~ Looking at the way he was gently examining my leg, something deep within me moved... again._

 _ **Thump.**_ _The blood rushed throughout my body as my heart rattled faster than ever before._

 _ **Thump.**_ _The sound kept repeating in my ears, getting louder with each touch and caress._

 _ **Thump.**_ _I knew what this bodily reaction meant, and the meaning hidden deep within was a truth I was whole heartily terrified of._

 _ **Thump.**_ _The longer his hands lingered on me, the more I feared he could hear the changing beat of my heart._

* * *

*Looking at her ankle, it was slightly swollen and turning purple. I was no doctor but I could tell that nothing was broken.

"Hand phones mean nothing to you?" I asked her after being satisfied that she wasn't that badly injured.

"Eh?" I looked at him, confused at the tone in his voice. Within the tone, I could sense anger. Was he perhaps mad at me?

"How can you leave without telling anyone? Not only that, but walk off without your phone?"

"The Okami knew I was going for a walk, and about the phone; it's not like I knew I was going to be pushed down a ditch!"

"Pushed?!"

"Uh!" I gasped and covered my mouth like I had just let out a huge secret that was not supposed to be exposed.

"You were pushed? By who?" I knew that Kyoko didn't have many friends, I knew that not many girls even liked her, but I never knew she was hated to the point of wishing pain upon her. "Well, who pushed you?" I asked her again as her mouth was not moving.

"I don't know." I replied with a sign.

"If you are trying to protect them, or are worried that my involvement will only make things worse, I can assure you that-"

"I really don't know who pushed me." I had cut him off from his rant, yet my answer gained a raised eyebrow from him in return. " I was pushed from behind, I didn't get a chance to see their face."

* * *

 _With many worries left unsaid, the pair was brought out of their small world by the elder lady as she returned with the first aid kit. After applying a bandage to the ankle, it was decided that a visit to the hospital wasn't necessary._

"We are the only ones left?"

 _~ I should have seen this coming. I don't even know why I was this surprised since I hadn't seen a single student after our return._

"Yeah we are." Looking at her face, I couldn't decipher what she was thinking or feeling about this situation. "And since it has gotten this late, we have no choice but to spend the night and leave in the morning."

* * *

 _Drop any expectations you may have had. Even though Ren and Kyoko were the only ones left, excluding the cook and his wife, plus some maids, they spent the night in different rooms, each to their thoughts._

 _~ Is it okay for me to feel this way? Should I think of him as my boyfriend? Should I do as Kanae had said and follow the beat of my heart? But, what does he feel about me? He did say this begun as 'a past time' for him, but, what is it now? What am I to him?_

 _* What's wrong with me? Ever since I met her, why have I been acting so out of character? Yeah, I get it, she's different from others, she distracts me from my own pain and makes my life more interesting, but is that all? Are these reasons enough for me to push a relationship onto her? Why the hell did I feel the need to announce whatever this was to a bunch of kids?_

* * *

 _Just like in the movies, after the two main characters experience drama after drama, they are given some time to reflect on themselves and their own actions. And just like in the movies, one thing was clear to both Ren and Kyoko. Whatever this was, for them in this moment in time, it was a good thing._

"Why aren't you dropping me home?" I asked him as he passed my house.

"We are going on a double date?"

"Eh? Double date? To-today? Why? And what about my ankle?"

"Why not? And besides, today is a Saturday, so it's not like you have something going on. As for your ankle, I don't mind carrying you around." I winked at her.

"Wha- how would you know? In fact, I do have something going on."

"Really, with whom?"

"Moko-san." He raised an eyebrow at the strange name. "Kanae. That's right, I have plans with her today, so please turn around and drop me off at home."

"Really? You have plans with her? Well, that's fantastic then."

 _Pulling up at the front of his shared apartment, the other pair for the double date were already waiting._

"Ren what took you so long? I was starting to think you forgot about us."

"I could drive off and pretend to forget you guys."

"You wouldn't do it." He challenged.

Challenge accepted as Ren begun to drive off.

"Tsuruga-san! Stop the car!"

He stopped the car one house away.

"I thought you had plans with 'Moko-san.'" He teased as their fuming best friends walked towards the stopped car.

"You ass!" Yashiro smacked the back of Ren's head.

"Moko-san! I MISSED YOU!" Without warning, I had moved from the passenger seat and now I was suffocating my best friend in a hug in the back seats.

 _The double date was spent with the pairs going to the movies, karaoke and a food joint. Those looking in may have thought it was a girls night out with their bodyguards, as the girls (Kyoko in this case) was glued next to her friend the entire day._

"Mo Kyoko! Would you let go of me already?" She finally snapped as she reapplied her lipstick in the ladies room.

"Moko-san, you can't leave him alone with me!"

"And why not? I thought you said you have accepted this relationship."

"Yeah, I have and I have no clue on how to act around him!" Tears threatened to spill.

"Just because you are dating someone, it does not mean you have to change who you are. Mogami Kyoko, just be yourself."

* * *

 _With the advice and encouragement from her best friend, the good atmosphere between the four people continued all day until they had parted ways. For the first time, Kyoko experienced how it is to be treated kindly and with warmth._

"Wait, so you want this, us dating to be kept a secret?" I asked her to clarify once again.

"Yes, I honestly don't want or need the drama at school. So please tell them that you were joking or something."

"But you do agree to still date me though?"

"..." I had shyly nodded and he had grinned back.

 _Ren had agreed as he saw no problem with that. He saw no point in putting her in an awkward position at school and completely isolating her from all the girls. So, just like in the movies with forbidden love, we now move on to the hide and seek stage. A stage where the two lovers sneak back and forth, between nook and cranny to avoid word getting out. How would this pair that was not made for a movie fair?_

* * *

...

A/N: As you all can see, I have not given up on my fanfiction (this nor the others). Since I am struggling to get back on that writer's high, I can not make any promises about earlier/quicker updates.


End file.
